Somebody Save Me
by Marie Pattin
Summary: Bella and her mother had always been abused by Charlie. After Charlie kills Renee all of his anger is focused on Bella. Then the Cullens arrive and Bella and Edward fall in love. But what happens when she tells on Charlie and the Cullens take her in? R
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters created by Stephenie Meyer. But I do own a pair of Chuck Taylors.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _I hit the button on my clock, the sound making my head pound even more. Another day of school, chores, work and Charlie. I rolled out of bed, being careful not to strain my ribs, grabbed my bathroom bag off my dresser. I went into the bathroom, locked the door, got undressed and got in the shower. Charlie must not have taken a long shower today because the water was warm. I showered quickly. I got out, grabbed a towel and died off. I brushed my teeth and blew dry my mahogany hair. After it was dry I walked back into my room to get dressed. I had gotten my Christmas bonus from work. I took that money and bought myself new clothes. Charlie never noticed.

I grabbed a red, baby doll, long sleeved, boat necked sweater. It came down to about an inch above my knee. I put on a pair of black leggings that came down to right above my ankles and candy apple red flats. I put on my mother's necklace and put on two black bead bracelets. I grabbed my raincoat and book bag and went downstairs. Charlie had already left for work. I grabbed an apple and ran out the door.

I jumped into my rusty red truck, started it and drove to school. The car had been a present from Charlie's friend, Billy Black and his son, Jacob. The Blacks were like family. Billy's daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, use to baby-sit me when I was little. While I was there Jacob was my play mate. We would run around in the woods and go to the beach for swimming. They always took care of my mother, before she died, and me. When my mother died, Billy invited me to come and live with him. I lived there for six months before Charlie came and got me. He wanted his daughter, not because he missed her but because he needed someone to cook and clean for him. I begged Billy not to let him take me. Billy tried to persuade Charlie, but he wouldn't listen. My first night back he gave me a black eye. The next night, I did the dishes, I forgot to put away a cup. Charlie threw the cup at me and it cut me. I still had the scar on my forearm. I was 11.

(A/N: In my story Bella is 15 and is suppose to be in 9th grade. But she skipped 2 grades and is in 11th. You're wondering why Bella can drive. Charlie pulled some strings, him being police chief and everything, and got her a special permit so that she could run to the store and stuff for him. Now Back to Bella.)

I was at the high school now. Forks High. It hardly looked like a school. The only thing that gave it away was the sign declaring it was, indeed, the high school. I pulled into the parking lot and noticed a shiny, sliver Volvo. No one in Forks owned cars like that. I figured it was the new students from Alaska. Their father was the new doctor at the hospital, the one I went to on a monthly basis.

I locked my truck and ran to my first hour class, AP Calculus. I sat down at my usual seat in the back as the bell rang. I noticed a girl sitting next to me, one I had never seen before. She was very small, not over five feet. She had short, spiky black hair. She was very pale and had golden honey eyes. The clothes she wore looked very expensive. Those weren't the things that held my attention. She was unbelievably beautiful. She looked like an angel. She noticed me staring and smiled.

"Hi." she said excitedly, "I'm Alice Cullen."

I realized she was talking to me. "Hello. I'm Bella Swan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." she replied.

"Same here."

The teacher interrupted us. "Miss Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

I blushed. "No Mr. Hake."

"Good." he replied. "Why don't you come and do problem 29 for the class."

I got up and walked up to the board. Of course, along the way I tripped. I heard snickers and I blushed again. The problem was written on the board already. I pick up the chalk and looked at the problem.

(2m2 - n3)(-3m3+ 6n)

I smiled and did the problem in my head. I wrote the answer, and only the answer, on the board.

-6m5+ 12m2n+ 3m3n3- 6n4

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but this is an Algebra 2 problem not a calculus. It is from my homework that I am neglecting right now. It's the best I can do.) 

I set down the chalk and walked back to my seat. The teacher looked at me and showed the rest of class how I got the answer. A small victory for myself. I saw Alice looking at me. I turned and she smiled. I smiled back. After the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and books.

"Could you show me to my next class?" asked Alice.

"Of course. What do you have?"

"Honors Government with Mrs. Graham." she said.

I smiled. "I do too." I motioned for her to follow me. As we walked Alice asked so many questions about me.

"Have you lived in Forks your whole life?" She asked.

I sighed. Her question made me think of my time at La Push. "Yes, I have. But when I was 11 I lived in La Push for 6 months." she made a face. I took her pause to ask a question of my own. "So you lived in Alaska before you came here?"

She nodded. "Yes. We lived there for about 5 years. My mom decided she wanted to live in a small town. So she found Forks, and we moved."

"Your dad is a doctor, right?"

She nodded again. "Yes. He works at Forks Memorial Hospital. What about your family?"

I gulped. "My dad is the police chief and my mom died when I was 10."

She looked saddened. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I wanted to change the subject. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes. We're all adopted. I have a sister, Roselie and she has a twin brother, Jasper. They are Esme's, our adopted mother, niece and nephew. I have two other brothers, Emmett and Edward. Roselie, Jasper, and Emmett are seniors and Edward and I are juniors. Speaking of which, you seem a little young to be a junior."

I laughed. "Well, I am only 15. I am suppose to be in 9th grade but I skipped two grades."

She laughed too. It sounded like bells. "Well, aren't you just one smart cookie." We were still laughing as we walked into Government. The other students stared at Alice and I. I blushed and walked quickly to my seat, almost tripping on the way there. Alice steadied me. "Thanks."

"No problem."

We didn't get a chance to talk more until after class had ended.

I turned to her after getting my books and book bag. "What do you have next?"

She paused, thinking. "English with Miller."

"Oh, I have Gym. Sorry I can't walk you there, maybe I'll see you at lunch."

"I'll save you a seat." She replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you at lunch then." I waved good bye.


	2. Meeting Edward

**A/N: Ok here is my revised version. I didn't change the story just grammar and stuff like that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. No matter how much I wish that wasn't true I don't. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Edward**

I walked to gym thinking of Alice. Wow. I had only known her two hours and it was like we were good friends. Most of the other kids avoided me. I was the weird smart chick. I didn't mind that they didn't like me. Less people I had to explain my bruises and cuts too. I got dressed for gym. It went so slow, but after several falls, hits with the ball and some sharp pains from my ribs, it was over. I put my regular clothes on and made my way to lunch.

I had just enough money to buy a bottle of lemonade. When I turned, Alice was standing behind me with a Diet Coke and apple on her tray.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my family." She pulled me to a table in the very back of the cafeteria. I noticed how much grace Alice had when she walked. It was almost like she danced instead of walked. I looked away from Alice and towards the table she was dragging me too. My mouth dropped as I looked at the people sitting there. I first noticed a burly, very muscled man with curly black hair and dimples. He looked like he was 25. I saw another handsome man who had golden hair, he looked like he could be in college. Then I saw a beautiful girl with long, blonde hair that loosely curled down her back. Finally, I saw the most beautiful of them all. He was leaner, more boyish then his brothers. He had messy bronze hair that fell over most of his forehead and part of his eye. They all had the same color eyes. Golden, like honey. My mouth closed, when I realized it was open. I noticed the bronze haired boy tense as I sat down next to him.

Alice then introduced me. "This is Bella Swan. Bella this is Jasper," she gestured towards the golden haired one, "That is Roselie," she pointed to the beautiful girl. Roselie smiled but some how managed to glared at me at the same time, "Emmett," she pointed towards her burly brother. He gave me a huge smile. I returned it with one of my own smiles, "and lastly this is Edward." He looked at me, smiled, and looked into my eyes.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said to me.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said to all of them but Edward was still holding my gaze. I was finally able to look away when his attention was taking away by a cough from Roselie. As he glared at her, I put my book bag on the floor and took off my coat. My sleeved had gotten pulled up and all of my bruises on my left arm was exposed. I heard everyone at the table gasp, but it was Edward who asked.

"What happened to your arm?" he sounded very angry.

I pulled down my sleeve, "Oh. That? I am very clumsy." I half lied. I was clumsy but that's not where the bruises had come from. They all seemed to notice that I was lying. Alice pulled up my sleeve again. I tried to pull back my arm but she had a very firm grip on it.

"Please, let go of my arm." I said to Alice. But it was Edward who spoke.

"Bella, if these where from falling they would be in more rounded shapes. These look like fingers and hands." He sounded like he was trying not to yell. I looked up and saw Edward's eyes hard with anger.

I whispered. "Please. Please. Just let me go. It doesn't matter how I got them.

Please don't say anything it will only make it worst. Please." Alice let go of my arm. I grabbed my coat and book bag and left the table. I nearly ran out of the room. I was nearly to the door when I tripped. I prepared myself for the hit of the cold, hard, tiled floor but instead I felt the arms of someone cold and hard. I was placed upright, I turned to see Edward. He let go of my arms but held my hand and led me out of the cafeteria to the parking lot. He pulled me to the silver Volvo I had seen earlier. He opened the passenger door and put me in. He shut the door and ran around to the driver's side. He got in and drove away. His hands gripped the steering wheel.

After 5 minutes I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I am taking you to this place I like to go. We should be there in a minute." he replied.

He turned on to a side road and soon he was turning off the car. I got out and met him at the front of the car. He took my hand and led me to the forest that was in front of us. He looked at me and frowned.

"You are not dressed for hiking. Do you mind if I carry you?" he asked.

I was surprised by his question, "Umm, no I don't mind." With that said he picked me up, his eyes never leaving mine. Suddenly there was a very strong wind and my hair whipped around me. Edward seemed to tense slightly. After a minute he set me down and I looked around. We were standing in a beautiful meadow. It was still too early for flowers but, somehow, there were flowers all over the meadow. I turned to face Edward.

I asked, "So why did you bring me here?"

He took a deep breath. "Bella, when I saw your arms covered in those bruises, I nearly went crazy with rage. I wondered how someone could hurt you. I have just met you. I haven't even known you for an hour, but there is something that is just drawing me to you."

I was taken back by his words. No one was ever attracted to me. But this beautiful Greek god that I had just met couldn't stay away from me. I should of felt frightened but instead, I felt -I cant believe I am saying this- loved. I couldn't be in love with him. I didn't know anything about him. I thought about just walking away from him, but I couldn't imagine leaving him. It would hurt too much. Then it hit me. He knew someone was hurting me.

"How do you know that I am being hurt by someone?" I asked.

"I told you, the shapes of your bruises are consistent with hand and finger marks. Who is hurting you Bella?" he sounded hurt.

I couldn't stand hearing his soft, velvet voice like that, "Don't worry about it. It's not your problem."

That made him angry. "Anything that is causing you pain is my problem!"

"Edward, please. I want to tell but I don't have anywhere to go. The last time someone made a report he had threatened to kill me if I said something to the caseworker. I lied and I still ended up in the hospital for two days." I was on the verge of crying.

"Bella, I could protect you. You could come and live with my family. We would make sure nothing happened to you."

I whispered, "You can't protect me. No one can."

"If I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I don't have anyone to tell." I was being honest.

He nodded, walked towards me, and grabbed both of my small, weak hands into his large, strong ones, "Bella, do you believe in vampires?"

I thought he was joking, but his face was completely serious. "I don't know. It interesting to think that there is more then just humans."

By the look on his face I could tell that my answer puzzled him, "What if I told you, that I was a vampire?"

"Prove it."

He looked angry. "What?"

"Prove to me that you are a vampire."

"You don't care that I am a monster? Don't you care about my diet? You just want me to prove it to you?"

I was very confused, "Yes."

He dropped my hands and the next thing I knew he was on the other side of the clearing. Then he was back in front of me. I gestured for him to show me more. He frowned, but he walked over to a tree and ripped off a branch that was at least two feet thick. He held it up with one hand, then he threw it at another tree. The branch broke into many pieces. He was back in front of me in half a second. He stood there staring into my eyes, as if he was looking for something.

I broke our silence, "I believe you."

He looked puzzled again, "How are you so accepting of me?"

"From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were different. I have a question. Your family, are they vampires too?"

"Yes." he sighed. "They are. You aren't worried about what I eat?"

I thought for a moment, "That is something to think about. Are the myths true? Do you drink blood?"

He signed again, "Yes, the myths are true. But my family doesn't drink human blood. We only drink animal blood. Just because you are dealt a certain hand doesn't mean you have to play it."

"Well that's good." I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Good? Just because I don't drink human blood doesn't mean that I am not dangerous to you. I am the most dangerous thing to you."

I shook my head, "No, your not the most dangerous. He is."

He realized I was talking about my abuser. "Who is it?"

I couldn't lie anymore, "My father. He has always been like that, ever since before I was born. One night he went to far and he ended up killing my mom. After she died, I went to live with Charlie's friend, Billy Black. He has three of his own children. I was safe for six months before Charlie came to take me back. I cried and pleaded with Billy to let me stay. He tried to talk to Charlie and persuade him, Charlie wouldn't hear of it. So the first night he gave me a black eye. The next night, I forgot to put away a cup. Charlie threw the cup at me I had to walk to the hospital to get 14 stitches." I pulled my sleeve and showed Edward the scar. It was hard to find because of all the bruises. Edward's fingers lingered over my skin. He pulled down my sleeve and wrapped his arms around me. The monition had taken me by surprise. I put my arms around him. We stayed like that for awhile.

He released me and said, "If I took you to the hospital, to my father, would you tell him about Charlie?"

I had to think, "I don't know."

He looked at me with sad eyes, "Please Bella. If you go home and you get hurt I might kill Charlie."

I took a deep breath. "Alright."

"Let's go." He put me on his back, like he was going to give me a piggy back ride and started running. A minute later we were at his car. He pulled me around so I was facing him.

"I wanted to try something." His eyes looked hungry.

He moved his face so it was only half an inch from mine. I smelled the scent coming off him. I made me dizzy with intoxication. He then closed the distance between us. His lips were hard and cold, but they were very gentle against mine. My fingers tangled in his hair and I crushed myself closer to him. He pulled back.

He said, "That was…amazing!"

I laughed, "You took the words out of my mouth."

He put me in the car and ran around to climb in the driver's side. He told me to buckle my seat belt, which I did, and he started the car. He started the drive to the hospital.

**CLIFF HANGER!!! I am grounded but I am sneaking this. So please REVIEW!!**


	3. Hospital

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Some people asked me a few questions and here are my answers. **

**1.)Am I am going to do other POVs? Yes I am. Actually this chapter I am going to.**

**2.)Does Bella's blood still have the same effect on Edward? Yes it does. But when they first meet he isn't thirsty and since Bella has so many bruises and she doesn't eat enough her blood is weaker. **

**I believe in love at first sight and this story is just portraying how strong it is. And how even stronger it is between Edward and Bella. They are both finding what they thought they could never have and how it blossoms under intense circumstances, in a short amount of time. Ok personal feelings rant over. Haha.**

**Okay here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

**I would love to thank the Goo Goo Dolls for helping me through my small dose of writer's block.**

**Once again a revised version. **

**Disclaimer::sobs::**It hurts me so much to say this..but..but..I don't own Edward **::sobs for 10 minutes::**Stephenie Meyer owns him and Twilight**::sobs:: **

**Chapter 4**

**Hospital**

We arrived at the hospital in three minutes due to Edward's obsession with driving a 100 mph. He parked and we got out of the car. He came over to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled my hand up to his cheek and rubbed the back of my hand against it. He dropped my hand, leaned down and gave me a peck on my lips. He smiled a crooked smile and literally, took my breath away. How could he get anymore beautiful?

We walked through the hospital doors and to the elevator. He pushed the button for the fourth floor. When we started moving, I took a deep breath. I was always nervous whenever I got on a elevator. I had this weird feeling about being in a box that was suspended over nothing.

Edward noticed how tense I was, "What's wrong?"

"I have a little phobia of elevators." I admitted. Who is scared of being on a elevator? Me, of course.

"Your afraid of being in a elevator but not of being with a vampire?" he laughed.

I love his laugh. "I feel like I have a better chance of the elevator plummeting into the basement then being killed by you."

He laughed again. "Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" I laughed with him. The doors had opened and we walked out into the busy hospital floor. I sighed with relief to be off the elevator. Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

He led me to pass the nurse's station, turned left down a hallway, past rooms full of the sick, and then he turned right to a hallway that had mostly offices. He went to a door that said "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" and knocked.

I heard voice inside, "Come in."

We went in and I saw another inhumanly beautiful person. He had blonde hair and the same honey colored eyes I had been staring into all afternoon. He couldn't have been any older then 26 at the most. Too young to be a doctor. He had a very kind smile that reached his eyes.

He spoke first, "Edward. I wasn't expecting you." then he turned to me, "Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father."

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I answered timidly.

His face fell a little, "Are you Chief Swan's daughter?"

I hated being associated with that disgusting excuse of a man, "Yes."

Edward said, "Bella, has something very important she would like to talk to you about." Edward looked at me and smiled. His face told me that it was ok to tell.

I took a deep breath, "Dr. Cullen, I have been abused everyday by my father. I am afraid that if I continue to live with my father I might lose my life." I practically was in tears by the time I finished my sentence.

"Do you wish for me to report this, Bella?" Carlisle gave me a look of , not pity, but empathy, of compassion.

It gave me the strength to answer, "Yes, I do."

"When was the last time he hit you?"

I gulped, thinking back to last night. " Last night." I drifted to my memory of last night as I continued, "I was just about to put his dinner on a plate, when he walked into the kitchen demanding his dinner. I couldn't get it to him fast enough. He took the plate and threw it at me. It shattered against my head. Then everything went black. I woke up I was on the floor and Charlie was standing over me. He kicked me in the ribs and got another plate. I thought he was going to throw it but he just got his own dinner. He left and went and watched TV." I surprised at how calm I had remained, retelling my horror story.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella struggled to tell what had happened to her the night before. I could feel the anger blazing inside of me. I wanted to go to her house, and kill her father.

After she finished, Carlisle spoke. "Bella, I will fill out a report. I will give you a check up to make sure everything is all right."

Bella replied with tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

She started to break down. I pulled her into my arms. I saw the surprised look on Carlisle face. Then I heard his thoughts.

_She is more than just a friend. Didn't you just meet her today?_

I nodded my head.

_Well, that is a story I would like to hear._

Then Carlisle said, "Well Bella, lets get you into a gown and we can start your check up."

Bella merely nodded and followed Carlisle. She had a firm grip on my hand. She had no intent of letting it go. We followed Carlisle to a exam room. Once inside he handed Bella a gown. I turned to leave, to give her some privacy to change. She looked at me with scared eyes.

"I'll be right back." I reassured her. I pulled her into a kiss. Her heart sped up. I pulled away and smiled. She smiled back. I loved how, when she smiled, her entire self just lit up. It touched every where, from her head to her toes. As I left I closed the door. Carlisle was standing outside the door, waiting for me.

"Edward, I understand you are an adult. But I have to ask, what are you doing?"

"I'm in love with her." Carlisle raised in eyebrows in understanding. "I don't know what it is. When I saw her and looked into her eyes I felt my heart lurch. It was the most unusual, wonderful feeling. Then she sat down next to me, and her scent hit me. I could feel the monster inside me. She smelled so good and at first I wasn't sure I could be with her but then I looked into her eyes and I knew I could never hurt her. Everything about her pulls me in deeper. I have never felt like this before."

Carlisle patted me on the back, "I understand. But, Edward she is human. How is that going to work?"

"It will work. I know it will."

"Ok Edward. Let's go see if Bella is ready."

**Another cliffy for you. Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Constructive criticism. **


	4. OXOX

**A/N: **_**Revised version. **_**I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews. I would like to thank Jordan Sparks, Paramore, Evanescence, and Hannah Montana for their musical talents to help me write this chapter. I do not want to hear one word about Hannah Montana. With out her there would be no chapter. **

**Disclaimer: We have covered this. I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. All I own is a MP3 player and 3 dozen eggs. **

**Chapter 4**

**OXOX**

**CPOV**

Edward and I walked into the room. I saw the extreme of her bruises, cuts and scars. Her legs where covered in cuts and scars. Most likely from her father's boots. Her arms where covered in bruises. I could imagine what the rest of her body looked like.

I walked over to her and started the physical examination. Edward went to stand next to her and she never let go of Edward's hand. I wonder at the intensity between two people who had just met. I believed in love at first sight. I had witnessed it between all of my children. But, by far, Edward and Bella's love was the strongest yet. Emmett and Roselie's love is very physical. Alice and Jasper's is more emotional. But Edward and Bella's love is based on by the way the universe pulls them together.

I was finished with most of the examination. I still had to weigh Bella. She stepped on the scale. She was 5'4, but she only weighed 100 pounds. I was surprised, with all her blood trying to heal her body and apparently not getting enough to eat, at how Bella was still standing. I heard Edward growl as he heard my thoughts. Bella just sighed, as if she knew what I was thinking.

She surprised me even more by saying, "I have basically been like this," meaning her physical condition, "for the past 15 years. My body has learned to survive, I guess."

I answered her, "I guess so. I have one question. Do you get your period?"

She blushed at my question, "Yes. I do."

"Your body really has adapted." I shook my head. "Well, I am done. You can get dressed and Edward can take you home."

Edward growled, "She is _not_ going back there."

I had to reason with my ever stubborn son, "She has too until I make the report, which will be tonight, and then for someone to come and remove her. Remember, Edward she is only 15, she can't just not come home. Think of what Charlie will do to her."

Bella shuddered at my words, knowing the truth in them. "He is right Edward. I can go home and get my things together. How long should it take for someone to come?"

"Hopefully, tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest." I told her.

This wasn't good enough for Edward though, "Do you realize what he could do to her in the next day or two?" His temper was barely under control.

Bella put a hand on Edward's shoulder. He was almost instantly calmed. I raised my eyebrows. I was, once again, surprised at the effect she had over him. "Just a couple more days, and everything will be fine."

He turned to face her, only love and worry in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. "Alright. But I am staying with you. No matter what."

"How-?"Bella started to say, but Edward interpreted her.

"He'll never know." He smiled at her. She looked like she had almost stopped breathing. His effect over her was just as strong as hers. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. She smiled and she seemed to almost glow.

I coughed, reminding them that I was still her, "Well, Bella why don't you get dressed and you can meet me in my office."

**BPOV**

As Carlisle left the room, Edward tried to leave with him. I held on to him, not letting him leave. Carlisle looked at us, smiled and closed the door as he left. Edward was looking at me, confused on why I wanted him to stay.

I answered his questioning eyes, "I wasn't ready to let go of you."

He smiled, "I wasn't ready either."

Edward leaned down and kissed me. But instead of pulling apart quickly, like he had done a couple of minutes earlier, he deepened the kiss. I felt a shock running through my body. My hands tangled in his hair and I pulled my self closer to his. He pulled away, smiling. He unlocked my grip and slid away from me.

"Bella, you should get dressed." he said.

I blushed as I realized I was still in the hospital gown. He turned around as I pulled off the gown and slipped back into my dress and leggings. As I put on my flats, Edward turned back to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the small exam room. He lead me back to Carlisle's office. Edward didn't knock this time, he pulled me in and shut the door. I sat down in one of the chairs and Edward sat in the another one. We kept our hands locked the entire time.

Carlisle spoke first, "Bella, I have finished the report. Someone should be by tomorrow or the next day. All you have to do is tell the truth."

I nodded, "Easier said then done."

"I understand, this is hard for you. But you need to think of your life. It hangs in the balance. The longer you are there the longer it hangs." he said.

"I know." I sighed.

Edward looked at me, then an emotion flickered across his face, like he was remembering something. "Carlisle, after Bella is removed from her home. What will happen to her?"

"She'll probably go to an foster home." he answered.

"I think she should come and live with us."

Carlisle nodded, "It is fine by me, but I you need to talk to the rest of the family. This effects them too."

Edward nodded back. "We'll do that right now."

I realized what he meant, "You mean, go and tell you family. Right now?" I barely knew his siblings. I had never met his mother. What would they think of me?

He smiled, "Yes. It's the perfect time." He stood and pulled me up. We started walking out of the room.

I said to Carlisle, "Thank you so much for everything."

He smiled, "You're welcome, Bella."

As we left the hospital, I felt a pit in my stomach. We had now known each other for 6 hours and I was already meeting his family.

He noticed how nervous I was, "It's alright. My family will love you."

My mouth was dry, "How do you know that?"

"I love you and they will too."

I was about to answer, when his answer hit me. He said he loved me. _He loves me._ I sort of knew, but him saying it made my heart jump into overdrive. He looked at me nervously.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he was very worried.

I smiled, "You love me."

He smiled back. "Yes, I love you."

"Guess what, Edward?" I asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I love you too."

"That's very good." he said as he turned off the car. "We're here."

My stomach dropped and my heart sped up.

"Don't worry. It will be fine.

_Fine. Right, I'll be fine._ I thought as he pulled me to the house.

**Sorry. Kind of short chapter. I don't think I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow. I will be revising my chapters. I read them and there are tons of mistakes. So review tell me what you think. Another cliffy sorry. **


	5. Family, Love and Memories

**A/N: Ok here is the chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I said I wasn't going to write today but your..ehmm..begging inspired me. Haha. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: **

Edward: Hey.

Me: Oh My Carlisle! Hi! Since you're here will you do the disclaimer.

Edward: Umm. Sure. Nicole does not own me or Bella or my family or twilight. That good?

Me: Yea. You forgot about Stephenie owning you. But B+.

Edward: growls I never get B's.

Me: Do not growl at me or I will tell Esme. Well you just did. So get over it.

Edwards stalks off

Me: You need to watch that temper!!

**Chapter 5**

**Family, Love and Memories**

**EPOV**

I could feel Bella's hand shaking in mine. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. This seem to calm her a little bit. I zoned in on my family's thoughts.

_Where did I put that Windex? Emmett needs to learn not to put his hands on my clean windows._

_Hmm. I wonder what would look better. The pink halter or the blue strapless. Blue looks better with my blonde hair._

_Jasper is so not going to beat me this time. I am so much better at Guitar Hero._

_Emmett feels so confident. He is going to be feeling like a loser when I kick his ass._

_That was an interesting vision. I wonder what Edward will think of that? Maybe he and--OH! Hi Edward. _

Now they all knew I was home. Bella and I walked up the steps and to the front door. I opened it and pulled her in. We walked in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were focused on their game. They shut it off when they noticed I had Bella with me.

_Should I leave?_ Jasper's thoughts questioned.

I shook my head. "Just keep your distance." I said too fast for Bella to hear. I slowed down, "Where is the rest of the family?"

Right after I had said it Alice came bouncing down the stairs. Roselie came down next. I didn't like her thoughts.

_What the hell is a human doing here? Oh my. She is hardly attractive. I do feel bad about her..situation. _

I growled at her. She flinched. Esme came into the room next. She was all smiles for Bella. I could tell this comforted Bella.

Since Bella had already met everyone but Esme I introduced them. "Esme, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is my mother, Esme."

Esme held out her hand and Bella took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too. Your home is beautiful." Bella said warmly.

"Thank you dear." Esme was clearly taken by Bella. But who wouldn't be.

I spoke next. "I have something I would like to talk to all of you about."

Everyone found a seat. Emmett, Roselie, Jasper, and Alice sat on the long sofa, while Bella and I took the love seat and Esme took the chair.

Jasper said, "What would you like to talk to us about Edward."

"Well, first of all did any one tell Esme of what happened today?" I asked.

Alice spoke, "Yes. I told her _everything._"

I flinched. Alice meant she had told Esme her visions too. "Good. Then you all know that Bella's home life is not good. It's horrible. We went to Carlisle and Bella told him. He filed a report to Children Services. So by Wednesday, Bella will be removed from her father's house. I want to ask all of you, if you would be ok with Bella living with us."

Roselie snorted. "Why does she have to move in with us? Why can't she just go to a foster home?"

She was testing my patience. "Charlie could easily find her and he would kill her." I felt Bella shuddered next to me. I turned to her and took her face in my hands, "I will never let that happen. Never." She nodded. I removed my hands from her face, took her hand and held it. I turned back to my family. "This is the safest place for her. He could never hurt her while I am with her."

Jasper spoke next, "If that is the best way to protect her," _I felt the fear that ran through her. She is truly scared. I just hope I won't hurt her._ "then I say yes. Bella should come and live with us."

"Yes! Bella should stay. We will have so much fun, Bella!"_ I can't wait to take her shopping!_ Alice was nearly busting at the seems.

Emmett smiled, _I wonder if she likes pulling pranks. She would be very helpful in my next attempt at Edward. _"Hell yeah!" Roselie elbowed him.

"Of course, Bella should move in. Bella this is your home now." Esme smiled and stood up. She walked over and hugged Bella. Bella smiled, my favorite smile. She was completely glowing at the acceptance of my family. But then I heard Roselie's thoughts crying out.

_No, no, no, no! She can _not_ come here. This is my family. I will not let her turn it upside down._

She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "No, Roselie. You will regret what you say."

She glared at me, but it was Bella who spoke. "Edward, she has a say too. Go ahead and say what you were going to say, Roselie."

"I don't want you to live here." Roselie said coldly.

Emmett nearly yelled, "Rose, this girl has no where else to go. She has no family."

"No, Emmett." Bella said "if she doesn't want me here, then I won't stay. This isn't majority rules."

Esme spoke now. "Bella, you are staying here , no matter what how many say no."

**BPOV**

"Bella, you are staying here , no matter what how many say no." Esme said kindly, but firmly.

My eyes were filling up with tears. I would love to be here and be part of this family. But if one member didn't want me, how would it work. The tears were pouring over now. Everyone was staring at me. Edward pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered.

"I just--really--wa--ant to sta-ay." I sobbed into his chest. I breathed and took in Edward's wonderful scent. It calmed me and helped me start breathing regularly.

He kissed the top of my head and rested his head there. He took a deep breath. "You are staying. I don't care what anyone says." I nodded my head. He lifted his head, "I need to get you home."

I nodded again. He let go of me and we stood up. I wiped away my tears. I noticed Roselie was gone. I turned to his family to say good bye. Before I could speak Emmett had pulled me into a bear hug. I nearly knocked the wind out of me. He set me down and laughed.

Alice pulled me into a even tighter hug. "I can't wait for you to come and live here."

"Thanks so much all of you." I said, smiling. I turned to Esme. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hurry back."

I laughed. "I will, most definitely."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out to his car. As he drove me home, I thought about the day I had had. I found a family today. I found love today. It was most love I had felt since my mother had died. She always loved me. She would usually take me out of Charlie's way when he went into his rages. She would give me a chance to run upstairs before he could hurt me. She had taken many hits for me. That's what happened on the day she died.

_Flashback_

_I was having a snack. Pretzels and milk. I went to pick up my cup. I knocked it over and the cup clattered to the floor. I held back a scream. I rushed to the sink and grabbed a rag. My mother was already trying to mop up the spill. I helped her. _

_"I'm sorry mommy." I said to her._

_"It's alright. I love you. Always remember that I love you." she cried quietly._

_"I love you too mommy."_

_I heard his heavy steps. "Well, who made a mess? What will the price be?" He closed his fist and pulled his arm back. I waited for the hit. He caught me on my arm. I held back a cry. My mom picked me up and rushed me to the stairs._

_"Go to your room and lock your door. Do not come down for any reason." I did what she said. As I ran up the stairs I heard her say, "Don't hurt her. It's my fault."_

_"That's right." he said, each word dripping with evil. "For protecting her, you'll get double the punishment."_

_I slammed my door. I heard my mother whimpering with each hit. First his fist, then when he became tried, his belt. But this time I heard dishes and furniture. After an hour of my silent crying, all the noise stopped. I heard my father pacing. Then he went to the phone. _

_I heard him say, "Please," he said with fake urgency, "my wife got hurt. She was walking in the forest. She didn't come back, I went out to look for her. I think she is dead. Please send help." He gave the operator our address. I heard him cleaning up the mess he had made. Then I heard sirens. I unlocked my door and went done stairs. I saw them loading my mother's body unto a stretcher. They were about to zip up the body bag when I ran screaming to her. _

_"Mommy! Mommy, wake up. I'm sorry. Mommy!" I felt some one pull me back. I looked up to see Billy Black. I held on to him and cried for him to bring back Mommy. He picked me up and held me tightly. He walked over to Charlie._

_"Charlie, you are going to be grieving for the loss of your wife. I think it will be best if Bella comes and stay with my family and I for awhile."_

_Charlie just nodded. He didn't even look hurt. He looked evil. I buried my face into Billy. He took me to his house and got ice for my arm. Billy knew, he had always known. He told me he was sorry. I didn't blame him. It was my fault. All my fault. My mother was gone and was never coming back. _

_End Flashback _

I was pulled back to the present as Edward pulled to a stop. We were in front of my house, where Charlie was waiting.

**Reviews!! Hope you liked!!**


	6. Cuts

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I don't care about how many reviews I get, as long as some people are enjoying this. But I am having so much fun writing this! **

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Hey Edward and Bella.

Bella: Hi. So what is going to happen to me?

Me: I don't know yet.

Edward: How do you not know. You're the author.

Me: Yes. But I let it flow. I don't even know how it is going to end.

Edward and Bella: OoOoO.

Me: Yuppers. Now both of you do the disclaimer.

Bella: Nicole doesn't own Twilight.

Edward: Stephenie Meyer does. HAHAHA! I remembered!

Me: Good Job Edward. Now let me go get you a cookie.

**Chapter 6**

**Cuts**

**EPOV**

"Bella," I called her name softly. "are you ready?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

I didn't believe her but I knew this needed to be done. I listened for Charlie's thoughts.

_She should be getting home from work any second now. She better hurry. I am getting hungry. _

I looked at Bella. She was scared, but she was trying to be brave.

She turned to me and said, "Edward, if he gets angry tonight, you can't come and help me. It will just mess things up. So I think you should go home and I'll call you."

I shook my head, "No Bella. I will not leave you home alone with _him._ I won't interfere, but I will not leave you. I am going to take my car home and I'll be back in couple of minutes." I leaned over and kissed her. I pulled away when I heard Charlie's thoughts became impatient.

Bella got out of the car. I watched as she climbed the stairs and opened the door. She turned back to me and smiled. Then she went inside.

**BPOV**

After giving Edward a smile, I went inside. Charlie was sitting in his chair. He had, as usual, a beer in his hand. By the looks of it, he was only on his second. That was good. The sober he was the better. I walked past him into the kitchen.

As I passed him he said, "Better hurry with dinner. I am very hungry."

"Ok." was all I could manage.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled some hamburger out of the fridge. I put a skillet on the stove and turned it on. I made 3 round patties and put them into the pan. I grabbed a bag of French fries out of the freezer. I put them on a cookie sheet and put them in the oven. I grabbed a plate and set it on the table. I put 3 hamburger buns on the plate. I got out the ketchup and put it next to the plate. I flipped the hamburgers. I thought back to earlier. Everyone had accepted me, well almost everyone. I felt bad that I would be moving in and Roselie didn't want me too. It was her home first. It had been so long since I had felt love. But the love that the Cullen's had shown me was the best kind of love. It wasn't forced. It was true and complete. The way I loved Edward and he loved me was something completely different. Something out there, maybe fate, wanted us to be together. It was nice to have something working with me.

I turned off the stove and pulled the fries out of the oven. I put the hamburgers on the buns and the fries next to them on the plate. I put the salt on the table. Just as I was putting the dishes in the sink, Charlie walked in. I hurried through the dishes. I wanted to see Edward. In my rush I dropped a spatula. I picked it up, as I went to stand, Charlie's boot pushed me back down. I brought my knees up to my chest and put my face against my knees, trying to protect my face, ribs and stomach. Charlie decided to kick me in my legs. I felt a sharp pain and the flow of blood that was coming from my leg. Charlie kicked my legs several more times. After he finished, he picked up his plate and headed for the living room.

After he left, I picked myself off the ground and I pulled up the bottom of the leggings to examined my legs. On my left leg there was 4 cuts and on my right leg there was 5 cuts. Each one varied from 3 inches to 6 inches. I grabbed some paper towels and wiped the blood off the floor. I wiped off my legs. I went to the drawer that had all of my medical supplies and pulled out gauze and tape. I cleaned each of the cuts. I saw that if Charlie had kicked harder I would have needed stitches. I bandaged my legs and took some pain relievers.

I went to the sink and finished the dishes. I grabbed more gauze and tape and went up stairs. I went into my room and shut the door. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair. He looked angry. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him calming, underneath me. He started to rock me. He looked down at my legs and I heard him growl.

"I'm fine." I told him.

He took deep breath, "You don't understand how hard I had to fight with my self not to come done there and hurt him."

"I know. But I could have been worse." I felt him shudder.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." he said after several minutes of silence.

"Neither can I." He leaned down to kiss me. I put my hand up to his lips. I knew if we started now, I wouldn't be able to get a shower.

"I need a human minute." I said, quietly. He nodded and released me. I grabbed my towel, a pair of navy blue sweat pants that I had bought on the clearance rack at American Eagle, a matching navy blue lace cami, and underwear.

I looked at Edward and held up one finger, signaling that I would only be a minute. I shut my door and went to the bathroom. I pulled the gauze off my legs and hurriedly took my shower. I got out and dried my self off. I carefully bandaged my legs. After I was done, I pulled on my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and decided to blow dry my hair. I knew it would be completely impossible in the morning. As soon as I was done, I threw my towel and clothes in the hamper. After that was done I turned off the light and went to my room.

As soon as the door was closed, I felt Edward's cold arms around me. He pulled me to my bed. He set me down on the bed and climbed in next to me. I pulled the covers up over both of us and got as close as I could to Edward. He pulled me even closer. I looked up at him. Before I could speak he was kissing me. This was different from the other kisses. It was somewhat like our first kiss. But this kiss had more urgency. I wrapped my arms Edward's neck. He rolled so that he was on top me. I didn't feel any of his weight but I felt every line of his body fitting with mine. It was almost like, we were made to fit each other. His hand was running up and down my side and across my stomach. I let out a small moan. I could feel him smiling against my lips. He broke off our kiss, so I could breathe. He moved his lips across my neck. I let out another small moan.

"Be quiet love." he said huskily.

I let out a quiet, shaky laugh, "You're making that nearly impossible."

He rolled back over so that he was on his back. I put my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I heard him humming.

"What song is that?" I whispered.

I turned so I could see his face. He had on a smile, "It's the song I wrote for you."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes. I will play it for you tomorrow."

"Ok. Will you hum it again?" I asked.

I felt him laugh, "Of course, love." He started humming and I felt the sleep coming.

Before I slipped into sleep, I mumbled, "I love you, Edward."

The last thing I heard was, "I love you, Bella."

**Ok. This sort of feels like a sucky chapter. Sorry its kind of short. But I don't know. I hope this is ok. It just doesn't feel like my best. SORRY!!! Reviews because I am doubting myself right now.**


	7. Kiss Me

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews. Over 50 now! Yippy! Haha. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to do a overnight babysitting job. **

**Disclaimer:**

**How many times do I have to tell you! I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, so go bother her! **

**Chapter 7**

**Kiss Me**

When I woke up the next morning, I was still in Edward's arms.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Are you awake this time?" he asked warily.

I was puzzled by his question. "Yes. I wouldn't be talking if I wasn't."

He laughed, "I have to disagree with you. You talk in your sleep."

"Oh, I didn't realize I still did that. What did I say?" I was very curious.

He smiled, "You said my name. A lot. You told me you loved me and you told me to stay with you."

"Well that does go along with the dreams I had." I said. Then I realized that it was Friday. I sat up quickly, making my head spin. "Oh crap. What time is it? I have to get ready for school."

"Don't worry it's only 7." He said, sitting up. Edward slid out of bed, pulling me with him. He pulled me into a hug, then he kissed my the top of head. "I have to go and change. I'll be back to pick you up."

I nodded and looked up at him. "Alright." I stood on my toes to kiss him. He met my lips. "I'll see you in a little bit."

He went to my window and opened it. "Bye. I love you." He jumped out. I ran over and stuck my head out the window. He was waving at me. Then he was gone. I went into the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair and decided to French braid it. As I was braiding my hair I thought about this coming afternoon. Hopefully, someone would come and I could go and live with the Cullen's. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I thought about living with them.

I finished my hair, and tied it off with a hair tie. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went back into my room to get dressed. _What to wear, what to wear?_ I decided on a long sleeved blue and black striped shirt with a black short sleeved tunic over it. I went with my favorite jeans and black flats. I also wore my mother's necklace. Her necklace was a heart shaped locket and inside was a picture of my mother and I.

(A/N: There is a link on my profile if you want to see Bella's outfit.)

I put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my book bag and went down stairs. I went into the kitchen. I was stopped short at the door way. Edward was sitting in one of the three non matching chairs. I was very surprised to see him there.

"Whoa." I said sliding to the floor.

He chuckled and picked me up. As he set me in one of the chairs he said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

My heart rate lowered, "It's ok. I just didn't expect to see you sitting there that's all." I got up and grabbed a piece of bread. I put it in the toaster and turned to face Edward. He was gazing out the window. He noticed me staring and smiled. I smiled back. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

**EPOV**

I pulled Bella into my arms. I was just gazing into her deep, chocolate, brown eyes. It was like they pulled me closer and closer until my lips met Bella's. I felt a small shock as our lips met, but I didn't pull away. I picked her up, without breaking our kiss, and set her on the counter. She put her arms around my neck. I knew she needed to breathe. I pulled away, unwillingly, and moved to her jaw. Slowly, I made my way down her jaw to her neck. I felt her warm hands on my face, she raised it back to hers. I stared into her eyes and was, once again, pulled to her. I was so wrapped up in our kiss, that I didn't hear the front door open. I heard foot steps and pulled away from Bella. I heard her gasp as her father walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on here!?" he asked, each word dripping with anger.

She slid off the counter. I stood in front of her so Charlie couldn't see her. It took all of my self control not to kill him.

"Who the hell are you?! I want you out of my house! I need to _talk_ to--Bella!" he yelled. _She might just end up like her mother after this. _He added in his head.

I growled but I didn't answer him. I walked, keeping myself between her and Charlie, to the back door. Bella opened it and we went out.

"Where are you going?! Bella you get back here! You better listen to me!" he yelled as we went out the door. I heard him running for the door. I picked up Bella and ran at vampire speed to my car. I didn't waste time taking her around to the passenger side. I put her in my lap and started my car. I backed out and was out of there before he could even get to the front of the house.

I decided to take Bella to my house. It was the safest place for her. I looked down at her. She seemed relived, almost happy. I thought she would be scared.

"Bella, love are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course, Edward. Thank you. It was the first time that I saw him angry and I wasn't scared. I knew you would protect me." She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "You'll never have to go back there, Bella. Never."

She sighed with relief, "That's a very, very good thing." She looked up at me and our eyes met. "I love you."

I smiled and heard her heart speed up. "I love you too."

**BPOV**

When Edward shut off the car I realized we were at his house. He never let go of me as he opened the car door and got out. He ran at his speed to the house. Once we were inside he set me down but he wrapped his arm around me, holding me close.

He called out in a normal voice for his family. They were all in front of me in a second. I was a little thrown, but I kept my composure.

Jasper was first to speak, "Edward's angry and Bella's relived, what happened?"

Wait, how did he know that? But I answered Jasper's question, almost instantly forgetting about my question.

I told him, "Well, my father came home and found Edward and I kissing. Let's say that didn't make him happy."

I heard growls all around. "He didn't touch you, did he?" it was Emmett's angry voice.

"No, of course not." I said.

Edward spoke now, "I don't think it would be safe for Bella to go back to her house. So Carlisle could you call Children Services and tell them that Bella is here and can't go back to her house."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course."

Edward continued, "Alice, can you go to Bella's and get her things?"

"Yes." she trailed off. Her face went blank for a second. "Bella, I already know what you want me to get."

How did she know that? Before I could ask Esme spoke.

She turned to Carlisle, "I think it would be safer if Bella didn't go to school today."

Before Carlisle could answer Alice spoke. "Yes, I had a vision about this earlier. If Bella goes to school Charlie will show up and make a scene. It will be best if she stays here. I don't see him coming here."

Wait, what? A vision. What the hell is she talking about? But Carlisle spoke before I could.

"Well, I have to get to the hospital. I think everyone, but Edward and Bella, should go to school. We want to keep things normal."

"Come on!" Emmett's booming voice whined. "If Edward gets to stay home, then so do I." He pouted.

I was distracted by Emmett's face. I started laughing, He reminded me of a 6 year old who didn't get his way. He looked at me as I laughed. "What's so funny?" he pouted again.

"You look like a little kid who isn't getting his way." I was laughing really hard now. Everyone looked at Emmett and they started laughing too.

Emmett made another face. "Stop laughing at me!"

This only made us laugh harder. After a minute, the laughter quieted. Carlisle grabbed his keys and went to work. Alice ran to my house to get my things. Emmett, Roselie, and Jasper went to school. Esme went in to the kitchen. Before I could say anything, Edward picked me up and ran me upstairs. He stopped in front of a solid oak door. He set me down and opened the door.

**Cliff Hanger. Sorry I didn't want it to end there. But my brother wants to get on the computer. So I next chapter I will make it extra long!! **


	8. Author's Note

-1**Author's Note:**

Ok. So I want to make a play list and I want you guys to pick the songs. I will listen to all the songs and then pick which ones I like best and which fit best with the chapter/scene. Thanks again guys for all the reviews! So go and find those songs!

-colegurl09

Nicole


	9. Rounds of Hysterical Laughing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Now you guys get a nice chapter without (I hope) any cliff hangers. **

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight!! Wait!! No I don't. Dang it. I was daydreaming again. Crap. Stephenie Meyer is so lucky. She owns Twilight. Now let me go cry in a corner. **

**Chapter 8**

**Rounds of Hysterical Laughing**

_Edward picked me up and ran me upstairs. He stopped in front of a solid oak door. He set me down and opened the door._

He pushed me into the room. I stood around dazed. The large room was a light blue. There was French doors that led out to a small balcony. There was also a king sized bed with a fluffy, white comforter. On the bed there was about 15 pillows. Each one was only a shade or 2 darker then the color of the walls. On either side of the bed there was a nightstand, each with a lamp on top of them. There was a long, low dressers the same color as the headboard of the bed.

As I took in the room I said, "Wow. Whose room is this ?"

Edward smiled at me, "Yours, silly."

I was…shocked. "You mean this is all for me."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed. It was so soft that I sunk into it. "Yes. Ever since Alice knew you were coming she has been driving us all crazy. Poor Jasper, she dragged him all of the place."

"Doing what?" I asked.

He laughed, "She was doing was Alice does best. Shopping."

"Ew. I hate shopping. She was doing all this," gesturing to the room, "for me."

He kept on laughing. "Not just the room. Go and open that door." He pointed to a door about 6 feet from us.

I got off the bed and opened it. I felt my mouth drop and my eyes go wide. I stood there for a few moments until I gained my composure. I turned to Edward. He looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing. I went and sat next to him on the bed again.

He tried to quiet his laughter, "Well, aren't you going to go in?"

"Edward, that is a closet."

"Yes, it is." he was very puzzled.

"It is full of clothes." I said very quietly.

"They usually are. Bella what's wrong?" he was starting to get worried.

I shook my head, "Nothing. It's just that…well…I don't understand why Alice would go all this. Just for me."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up next him. Then he leaned back against the mountain of pillows. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Bella, she did all this because she loves you." I could feel the shock on my face. He noticed. "They all love you Bella. You are part of the family now."

**EPOV**

"Why? How, could they love me and accept me so quickly? I mean, it's nice, but I don't understand." she said.

"I love you. Since I love you they love too. But Bella, you have this aura about you. It draws people to you. You're sweet, kind, beautiful, and so many other things. People would have to be crazy not to love you and want you around." I explained to her. She did not see herself very clearly.

She was confused now. How I wished I could read her thoughts. "I'm not use to people loving me and wanting me around. For so long, I have gone without feeling wanted or loved that, I guess, it seems odd to me." She laid her head on my chest.

I leaned down and kissed her on top of her head, breathing in her scent. It was like a drug to me and I needed my fix.

I told her, "Well you better get use to it. You have my family and me, especially, now. You will never feel unloved or not wanted."

**BPOV**

"That sounds wonderful." I said as I laid there with my head on Edward's chest, his head resting on mine. We laid there, not speaking, just enjoying the moment. I remembered something.

"Edward, how did Jasper know what you and I were feeling and what did Alice mean when she said that she already knew what I needed from the house? What did she mean by she had a "vision"?"

He looked confused, then he realized something. "Oh, that's right. I didn't tell you. Carlisle has a theory. He thinks that when someone is changed that they bring their strongest qualities with them, from their human life. We don't know anything about Alice's human life because she doesn't remember it. But she must have had some type of precognition, so now she can see the future."

Wow. "Whoa. That's interesting." I said.

"But," Edward continued. "her visions are not set in stone. They change as decisions are made. One vision she could see you going to the store, the next she could see you going to the park. If you changed your mind, so would the vision." I nodded, but said nothing. He continued. "Jasper is very…interesting. He was very charismatic in his first life. He was able to influence the people around him. Now he can calm down a angry crowd or he could excite a bored group. He can also feel the emotions around him. So if you are feeling happy, so is Jasper."

"What about everyone else? What about you? Can you do anything?" I asked.

"Carlisle brought his compassion. I don't think you could find his equal throughout history. Esme has the ability to love passionately. Emmett his strength. Roselie brought her…I guess you could say her pigheadedness."

I turned to look at him. "What did you bring?"

He looked out the window before he answered me. It was like he didn't want me to know. He sighed. "I was very sensitive to the thoughts of people around me when I was human. So now I am able to read people's mind and hear their thoughts."

I interrupted him, "You can read my mind?!" I was out of his arms and on my knees beside him.

He got up too. He took both of my hands in his. "No, Bella. I can't read your mind for some reason. You are the only one out of all the humans and vampires that I have met. It was one of the first things that drew me to you."

I didn't quite understand my reaction and, I could tell, neither did he. "I'm sorry I don't know why I acted like that. I think it was surprise." I started laughing.

He looked at me, his head tilted to the side, confused. He looked so cute when he was confused. "What is so funny, Bella?"

"Oh--giggle--just that--giggle--I am--giggle--so happy--giggle--you--fit of giggles--can't read--giggle--my--mind--OW--hysterical laughing--my stomach--laugh--hurts--make--giggle--it stop OW--more hysterical laughing." I felt like I need to throw up.

My sides were hurting so bad. I was lying on the bed holding my sides, Edward was just staring at me and smiling. After another round of laughing and crying, Edward had joined my laughing, only not so extreme. Esme came into my room.

"Edward, Bella what is so funny?" she seemed confused.

I couldn't talk for I was still laughing/crying. So Edward spoke, "She thinks its funny--laugh--that I can't read her mind."

I was starting to calm down so I said, "I'm fine. Have you ever laughed at something completely not funny, but you can't help but laugh?"

Esme nodded her head, "I can see we might be doing a lot of laughing in the future. That's just what this family needs."

She left the room, shutting the door behind her. Edward leaned back against the pillows again and closed his eyes. He was still smiling. I crawled up next to him, laying my head on his chest, and breathed in his wonderful scent. I looked up at Edward, he had opened his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a small kiss.

He put his forehead against mine, "Isabella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he murmured.

"I love you." I whispered.

We laid like that, he started humming the same song from last night. I had never been so content. I fell asleep, thinking of how happy I was. What I didn't know was that something horrible was awaiting me.

**SORRY about the cliff hanger there. But I had to do it. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews. **

**OXOX**

**Nicole aka colegurl09 **


	10. Sparkle

**AN: Right now it is 4:30 in the morning. You should all be happy that I have insomnia and can't sleep. So here is another chapter for you. Thanks for all the reviews. Over 60! Love you!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 9**

**Sparkle**

When I woke up, I was alone. The soft, white comforter was covering me. I laid there for a few minutes, taking my time waking up. I finally, sat up slowly. I stretched my arms, loosing up the tights muscles. I realized Edward was not with me. I got out of bed and opened the bedroom door. I found the stairs and started walking down. I was half down when I tripped. I was expecting the pain of the fall, but instead I felt cold, hard arms holding me. It was Edward.

I smiled, "Thanks."

His beautiful crooked smile appeared, making my heart race. "Anytime."

He carried me down the rest of the stairs, setting me down when we had reached the bottom. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the living room. Emmett and Jasper were heavily involved in a round of _Guitar Hero 2._ I smiled. I was pretty good at that game. I could beat most of the songs on expert. When I would take breaks at work, I would always play with some of the of employees. Since I worked so much, I was able to get better.

Emmett turned to look at me. He noticed my interest and asked, "Would you like to play, Bella?"

I could feel my smile get bigger, "Hell yea. I would love to play."

Emmett's booming laugh rang through out the house, "I like this girl. Good choice, Edward."

Emmett handed me his guitar. Jasper asked, "Which song?"

I scrolled through them. I found the one I wanted. "Crazy On You by Heart." I said. It was my favorite.

I got my self ready for the battle. When we reached the part to choose the level of difficulty, I hit the bar down until it reached expert. I pushed the button and we waited for the song to load.

I heard Emmett let out a low whistle. "Expert. Are you sure Bella?"

"Hey, just because I am human doesn't mean I suck at video games. Just watch and see." I replied smartly.

Emmett said to Edward, "She seems pretty confident. I bet Jasper will beat her though."

I was about to speak, but Edward said, "I'll take that bet. She tougher then she looks." He winked at me. I beamed at him.

The song started. I had complete concentration. I didn't make any mistakes. I didn't know how Jasper did because I wasn't paying attention. The results came up. I was stunned. I had won! 100 to 99.

I looked over at Jasper, who had a look of shock on his face, and said, "Better luck next time."

"H-how did you beat me?" he stuttered.

"I had to do something while I had a break at work." I said.

He said, "How did you get so good though, only playing what, 30 minutes a day, 3 days a week?"

"I work 6 days a week. I get two 30 minutes breaks every shift. So I played about 12 hours a week for 6 months." I stated matter-of-factly. They all stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing." They all said. Edward spoke. "Okay, she beat him, so pay up."

Emmett grumbled as he pulled out his wallet. He handed Edward two 50 dollar bills. Edward stuck the money in his back pocket. I got up and went to stand next to Edward.

"Hold on." Jasper said in a annoyed tone. "I want a rematch."

I was about to speak when Alice came skipping into the room. "Nope, Bella can't." She told Jasper.

I interpreted her. "Why can't I Alice?"

She smiled, "Because I am taking you shopping."

I nearly gagged. "Alice, please don't make me go shopping."

"Don't be difficult. The faster we leave, the faster we can get back. It will be like taking off a band aid. Quick and fast, so there wont be too much pain."

I swore under my breathe, surprising them. "What, do you all think I am some kind of good girl?"

Emmett laughed, "Well, sorta. You don't seem like the type of girl to swear."

I laughed with him, "Just wait till I dropped something or break something. You'll get an earful."

Alice interpreted, "Come on, Bella. We have to go."

I looked up at Edward. "Go on and go shop. I'll be waiting."

I nodded my head. I reached on my tip toes and he leaned down, knowing what I wanted. We held our kiss for a few moments. Then he released me. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I waved at the boys, they waved back. Jasper looked relived. He was probably happy, that he wasn't being dragged along.

Alice pulled me to a yellow Porsche. I went to the passenger side, got in, and put on the seatbelt. Alice turned on the car and the next thing I knew we were on the road. I could see her reach 105 mph. I didn't say anything, because it would just be a waste of my breath.

She drove us to Port Angeles. We went into a department store and Alice led me to the juniors section.

"You're a small." She said as a fact.

She started throwing clothes at me. When I had so many clothes in my arms, that I felt like I was going to be swallowed in them, Alice put me in the dressing room. I tried on different combinations of shirts and jeans, skirts, dresses. After picking out what she thought was the best, she lead me over to the shoes. I enjoyed this part. I ended up with 5 different pairs of shoes. Alice paid for everything. We left the store with Alice holding 3 bags and I holding 5.

I was feeling hungry, so we stopped at a pizza place. I got a pepperoni pizza. Alice sat and watched me eat. The entire time she asked me about my dull, painful life. She asked my favorite everything. When I told her I loved to read, she asked me if I wanted to go to a book store. I said, yes of course.

We got there and she left me to search the store. I near the back looking at some Japanese anime books. I picked up a couple I thought looked interesting. I went in search of Alice. I felt like some one was behind me. I turned to see Charlie standing just a few feet away. I dropped the books in my hands. He had on the same look as the day he killed my mother. My mind told me to yell for Alice, but my mouth wouldn't work. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and I felt something at my side. It was his guns. As he lead me out the door I turned to see Alice. She was talking on a cell phone. She gave me a looking, trying to tell me everything would be alright. Charlie threw me into the back of his cruiser. I had no hope of jumping out the door at a red light. He drove off, speeding.

I was scared. More then scared, terrified. I knew that look. He was going to kill me. I tried to pay attention to where we were going. But he turned left suddenly. I looked to see that we were at an abandoned warehouse. Charlie got out of the car and pulled me out of the back seat. I feel the cold metal of the gun as he put it up against my side.

He got me inside the warehouse, where taped my hands together with duck tape. He put me in a chair and taped my legs to it. He wasn't going to just shoot me and get it over with, he was going to make it very painful.

"So you thought you could just get away from me?" he said, each word dripping with evil. "Your mother could have lived, you know? If she had just let me get you, she would still be alive today. But I don't know about you."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. I needed to know.

"Why?! Because you made my life hell! I had to marry that bitch, just because she got knocked up! I wanted to get rid of you! But, no, she just couldn't do that!" he was screaming at me.

"If you hate me so much," I said, surprise at how calm I was, "then why don't you just let me leave? I would be gone and you wouldn't need to deal with me anymore."

"If you go away then who will cook my dinner, clean? Who?"

"Hire a god damn maid then." He slapped me across my face. He was done talking. He pulled back his arm and released it into my jaw. I whimpered. He punched my face two more times. I could feel my eye starting to swell. He kicked me in the stomach, and knocked the wind out of me. He brought his fist back to my head. I started to loose consciousness. I saw his arm pull back again. I waited, for the blow. But it never came. Instead I heard Charlie scream. I felt the tape being undone. I opened my eyes as much as I could, but the swelling wouldn't let me go far. I saw Edward. His eyes black with anger. He lifted me up. I remembered seeing the sun and something sparkling and then nothing.

**Cliff hanger I know. Next chapter is going to have Edward's POV of what happened to Charlie. So is he alive, dead? I don't even know yet. Review. Next chapter should be up by Thursday at the latest! **


	11. Speeding and Breaking Arms

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you guys like it. Lots of people want Charlie to die. You'll just have to wait and see. Someone said this was going too fast, but that's the way I want it. **

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen wants a sequel and I am not ready to stop with this story when I finish it. So you guys are going to get a sequel. Don't worry this is NOT the last chapter. I don't know how many more, but at least 3. **

**Disclaimer::sighs:: I do not own Twilight. ::sighs:: Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 10**

**Speeding and Breaking Arms**

**EPOV**

"Edward, Charlie took Bella." I heard Alice's voice say. I was already in my car, speeding to Port Angeles at 115 mph. "I got the vision as it was happening. He is taking her to a abandon warehouse off of Bayshore Ave. He is going to…to…kill her." I pushed down on the pedal as far as it would go with putting my foot through the floor. I was going 195 mph, but it didn't feel fast enough.

My thoughts were on Bella the whole way there. I should of went with her. I shouldn't have let her go. If something happens to her it will be all my fault. My thoughts were interrupted by the ring of my cell phone.

I picked it up. It was Carlisle. "Edward, Alice called us. Emmett and Jasper are coming with you. They should be right behind you."

"I don't need any help." I said as I looked in my rearview mirror. Sure enough, there was Emmett and Jasper in Roselie's BMW.

"Edward, you are angry and upset. Your emotions are not in control. You might do something that you'll regret. They are coming to make sure nothing too horrible happens. Edward as much as you want to, don't kill Charlie."

"Fine." I wasn't making any promises, but I'll try. I shut the phone. I made a sharp left turn. I saw the warehouse and Charlie's cruiser. I got out of my car and ran inside of the warehouse. I felt Emmett and Jasper behind me. I saw Charlie's arm pulled back. I ran and knocked into him. He screamed as I took his arm and broke it. I was about to break his neck when I felt Emmett's arms on me pulling me off Charlie.

"Stop Edward! Go and get Bella. I'll take care of this." Emmett's fierce voice told me. Next to Alice, Emmett had taken to Bella. He loved her like his sister already. I went over to Bella. She was in a chair, with her legs ducked taped to it. I undid the tape and Bella tried to open her eyes, the swelling made it difficult for her. I picked her up and carried her out to my car. The sun was shining and my exposed skin started to sparkle.

I put Bella in the back seat. I started the car and sped off towards the hospital. I wanted Carlisle to take care of her. I called him and told him I was on my way. I got there in ten minutes. I picked Bella up and rushed into the hospital. Carlisle was waiting for us. He put her on a bed and hooked her up to an IV. He gave her a shot of morphine. He felt her ribs and then checked her face.

"She has a bruised rib and a mild concussion, but she will be alright. I want her overnight just to be safe. Edward, you saved her." Carlisle told me. I just nodded my head and took Bella's hands. Carlisle's cell phone rang. He picked it. I didn't pay any attention to the conversation. "Edward, Charlie is in jail. Emmett and Jasper decided they wanted to see him rot in prison."

"When will Bella wake up?" She was all I cared about.

"She would wake up in an hour or so. I am going to move her to another room."

I sighed and nodded my head. Only 1 more hour and Bella would be awake.

**BPOV**

I tried to open my eyes, with little success. I took in a breath and whimpered in pain. On top of all that, my head was pounding. I felt like shit. I opened my eyes again and was able to open them half way. I saw Edward looking at me with worry and pain across his face. I gave him the best smile I could.

"Hey you." I said.

"Hey, yourself." he said half-heartedly.

I asked him, "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breathe and looked away from me. After a few minutes he answered in a whisper, "I can help but blame myself for what happened to you."

"Edward Cullen, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you blaming yourself?" I yelled, I felt the pain in my side but ignored it.

He was surprised at my reaction, "Because, if I would have went with you none of this would have happened to you."

"What did he do to me?" I was curious about my injuries.

Edward's eyes darkened, "A concussion and a bruised rib."

I nearly laughed, "That's all? Edward, he has done so much worse to me. He has broken bones before."

"Are you mad at him?" Edward asked all of the sudden.

"Of course. I am so fucking pissed off!"

He looked at me seriously. His eyes boring into mine. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes. Only because you are blaming yourself for what happened to me." I wasn't really mad at him, more frustrated then mad. I thought back to earlier. Right before I passed out, I heard Charlie scream. "What happened to Charlie?" I asked in a small voice.

"He is in jail."

"Jail?"

"Yes. Emmett and Jasper were with me. After I left, they decide to call the police. I broke Charlie's arm, so first they took him the hospital and then they put him in jail." He sounded like he wanted to do a lot more then break his arm.

"Oh. That's good. He may deserve death, but he deserves to suffer, like he made my mother and I suffer."

He nodded his head. "Are you ready to see the family?"

"Yes." I said while nodding my head.

As if on queue in walked the Cullen family, including Roselie. Alice ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Careful Alice." I told her.

Esme came over next and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "How are you?" she asked.

"Compared to what I've had before, pretty amazing." Everyone laughed. "Emmett Jasper, thank you so much."

"No problem." said Jasper.

"Anything for my sister." Emmett laughed.

I was caught off guard by his words. "Your sister?"

Esme spoke, "Yes. You are family now, Bella."

I started crying, and they all stared at me, all but Jasper. "She isn't sad. She's happy." They all nodded their heads and smiled.

I yawned and Emmett laughed. "The human is tired. Let's go."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Alice said, giving me another hug.

I said good bye to all of them. Edward was smiling. "What are you so happy about?"

"I am happy they are gone, so I can get you all to myself." He laughed.

I asked him, "Will you come and lay with me?"

His eyes became soft and warm. "Of course." I scooted over and lifted up the blanket that was covering me. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around me. He started humming that same song.

"Hey, you still need to play that for me." I said sleepily.

He kissed the top of my head, "I will Bella. Now go to sleep."

" 'Kay. I love you." I said closing my eyes.

"I love you too." He said. He hummed again and sleep finally took me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up my head didn't hurt so much and I could open my eyes more easily, but my right side still hurt like a bitch. I noticed I was alone. As I looked around the room I called, "Edward."

"Yes?" He said walking into the room. He smiled. "I got some breakfast for you."

He pulled a table tray in front of me and put a small box of cereal, a small carton of milk, a bowl and a plastic spoon.

"Thanks." I said pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl. As I was eating, Carlisle came in.

"How are you doing today Bella?" He asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good, good. Bella there is someone here that wants to talk to you. She is from Children Services."

I gulped. This was it. The time to tell the truth and I wasn't sure I could do it.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. Well hope you guys like it. I thought about killing Charlie but I would like to see him rot in jail for killing his wife and abusing Bella. **

**You can yell at me and flame me. I haven't really had any flames. Review!**


	12. Not Ready

**A/N: Once again this chapter is coming to you because of my insomnia!! YAY INSOMNIA!!! Thanks for all the reviews. Over 100! YAY REVIEWS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like being funny. I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 11**

**Not Ready**

_I gulped. This was it. The time to tell the truth and I wasn't sure I could do it._

The caseworker that came in was not what I was expecting. She was young, maybe 22, almost to young. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt. She carried a large bag with her. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Miss. Rambo." She said in a pleasant voice.

Even though she seemed nice, I grabbed Edward's hand. He gave my hand a squeeze. I found my voice, "Nice to meet you. Please, call me Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you Bella. You are one of my first cases." she said as she pulled out a tape recorder. She hit record. "Okay, I am going to be asking you some questions. They are in regard to your father and his treatment of you. So will you please state your full name please."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I said. One of her first cases, I hope she had the stomach for what I am about to tell her.

"Do you feel neglected and/or abused?"

"Yes." I shuddered at the memories.

"Can you tell me what happened to your mother?"

I gulped and felt the tears that threaten to pour over. Edward gave my hand another squeeze. "She died."

"How did she die?" her voice was soft.

"My father, he, killed her." my voice broke.

"I know this is hard, but can you tell me about that night?"

The tears came pouring down. "I spilled my milk and Charlie got mad. He, he punched me. My mom, she got me to the stairs so I could run up to my room. She told me not to come down for any reason. Then I heard _him_ hitting her, and then I heard dishes breaking and furniture. Then all the noise stopped." I was sobbing. I tried to control it but couldn't. Edward pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I heard her shut off the recorder.

She took a deep breathe, "Bella, how about I come back a little bit later. Then we can go on with the questions."

I nodded to her. She put the tape recorder away and grabbed her bag. She gave me a sad smile as she left the room. I had never spoke of my mom's real death to any one. I felt the guilt and regret roaring in me.

"It's all my fault." I said, through my tears.

"Bella, it is not your fault. You can not blame your self." Edward's loving voice told me.

"But, if, if I wouldn't have dropped my cup it would have never happened. She may still be here." I sobbed into his tear stained chest.

Edward rubbed my back, "Bella, Charlie is a sick, twisted man. If not that time, he probably would have taken her life some other time. Now he is going to pay for that and everything he ever did to you."

I took a deep breath, a pain shooting through my ribs, inhaling Edward's scent. My breathing became more regular. I pulled back to look a him. His butterscotch eyes soft and warm. He smiled the smile I love, I gave him my best smile back.

"Ok, I am ready. You can bring her back." I told him wiping off my tears.

He put his cold hand on my cheek, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head. He went out and when he came back Miss. Rambo was with him. Wow, I had remembered her name.

She sat down, and pulled out the tape recorder. She set it down. "Are you ready, Bella?" Not trusting my words, I nodded my head. She hit the record button. "How many days of out a week would Charlie abused you, verbally or physically?"

I thought, "Well, verbally it was everyday. Physically it was most, if not, everyday."

I saw shock run across her face, but her voice was composed for the next question. "How long has the abused gone on for?"

That was an easy one. I still had the scar from the first time. "Well, he didn't start hitting me until I was 7. Up till then my mom was able to keep him away from me."

"Did the abuse get worse after your mother died?" I could see the anger on her face, but her voice was nothing but formal calm.

"Yes. My mother protected me. She would take the abuse for me." I could feel the tears coming again.

She gave me a warm smile, "Just a few more questions. Did Charlie keep you from eating?" She knew the answer.

"Yes."

"How long would he not let you eat?"

"Sometimes not for 4 or 5 days."

The same anger and shock came across her face again. "If you are removed from your father, do you have a family member or family friend that you could go live with?"

I looked at Edward and gave him a smile, he smiled back. "Yes, I do."

"Who are they?"

I looked away from Edward and looked the caseworker. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family."

"And they would be willing to take you in?"

I heard Edward snorted, but I ignored him. "Yes."

She turned off the tape recorder. "I am saying this off the record, but I can't believe no one reported this before. I mean, it's a small town, word should travel fast."

I nodded, "You would think, but while people knew, they didn't feel like it was their place. It's true, demented and sad, but true." **(Figure which movie that line is from. I just put the word true in there instead of social. )**

"Well, Bella with what you have said on this tape I recommend that you move out of your house and live with the Cullen's. A attorney should be by to see you in the next few days. He will discuss with you the legal matters of this." She reached over and gave me a hug, which I returned. "I hope we do not have to see each other much more after this whole ordeal is over. Good luck, Bella."

"Thank you." I told her as she walked out the door. Once she was gone I turned to Edward. "Okay, when can I get out of here?"

He chuckled, "Let me go get Carlisle." But he didn't need to go any where because Carlisle entered the room.

"Bella, you are stable and all your tests look good," He said as he examined a chart, "you are free to go."

"Thank God!" I nearly yelled.

Edward and Carlisle laughed. It sounded like a chorus of bells. "Alice brought you some fresh clothes. There is a shower in there, and you can leaver whenever you are ready." Carlisle handed me a rather large backpack, that was packed full.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything."

"Your welcome, Bella. I hope you enjoy being a Cullen." He smiled and left the room.

Edward came over to me, I put up my hands, not letting him come closer. He pouted. He looked so cute. "No, I am getting a shower, first. I feel nasty." I pulled off the blankets and threw my legs over the edge. I got up and started walking, but my legs felt like jelly and I started to fall. But, of course, Edward was there to catch me. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He put me down and set the backpack on the counter. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and before I could react he was out of the bathroom. He smiled at me as he closed the door.

I opened the pack to see what Alice had brought me. She had, of course, got me everything I needed. I pulled out the small bottles of shampoo, conditioner and my favorite Love Spell body wash. I stripped out of the hospital gown and got in the shower. The heat relaxed all my muscles and I was calm for the first time in days. I washed my hair and my body. I got out and grabbed the towel Alice had packed. I dried off and put on clean underwear and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Then I put on my bra, over that I put on a dark blue tank top. Over that went a gray v-neck hoodie. I slipped on a pair of black Jack Purcell flats. I was so comfortable but fashionable.

**(Link to outfit on my profile)**

That's Alice for you. I dug around the pack some more. I found a small hair dryer. I blow dried my hair and then pulled it into a half messy bun. I put everything back in the pack and opened the door.

Edward was waiting for me. He took the pack from and wrapped his free arm around me and leaned down to give me a kiss. I put my arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his bronze hair. I deepened our kiss. I heard the pack drop to the ground, as Edward wrapped his other arm around me. His mouth was moving so gentle, yet so urgent against mine. He pulled away, his eyes aflame with hunger, but not the kind that scared me. My breathing was ragged and so was his.

He smiled, "Come on, let's go. Everyone wants to see you." I took his hand and he lead us to his Volvo. I got in and buckled my seatbelt. Edward was driving much faster then the speed limit, but I didn't care. I was excited about starting my new life.

As he pulled up to the house, I got very excited. I nearly jumped out of the car. Edward was at my side smiling. We walked up the steps and went in the beautiful white house. The place I can now call my home.

Alice was the first to pounce. "Bella, I am so glad you are here!" she yelled as she entrapped me in a near bone crushing hug. She let go only to be replaced by Emmett. He lifted me off the ground and laughed.

"Welcome home!"

"Cant- breathe!" I said gasping for air.

He laughed and put me down, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

Catching my breath I said, "It's ok Emmett."

Esme was next in the receiving line. She pulled me into a gentle hug. "Now are family is complete." She gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Next was Jasper. He gave me a quick one armed hug. I knew that was a stretch for him. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Jasper." I was touched by his gesture, knowing how hard it is for him.

That left one person. Everyone seemed to tense slightly, even Alice as Roselie approached me. She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Welcome." I was surprised by her actions. I gave her a smile and smiled back. Everyone seemed to relax.

A little bit later, Carlisle came home. We all sat around in the living room and talked about all sorts of things. When I let out a involuntary yawn, Edward said, "It's time for Bella to sleep."

I said good night to all of them as Edward carried me up stairs. He brought me into my room. He set me down on the edge of the bed. I went into my closet, if you could really call it that. It was more like a spare room. I looked around and found that everything was labeled. I went to the drawers that were labeled "Pajamas" and opened it. I found a light gray nightie. It came down the middle of my thighs so I put on a pair of plaid blue shorts underneath it.

(**Link of outfit on my profile)**

There was a door that lead from the closet to the bathroom. I went in there and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I let my hair down and brushed it out. I shut off the light and went to my bed.

Edward was already there. His eyes moved up and down my body, lingering at my chest and legs. I crawled into bed and felt Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled my self close to his body. I stared into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me with the same passion that he had had in the hospital. He rolled on top of me and broke away from my lips, but his lips never left my body. He kissed my jaw, my neck and my collarbone. I felt his hand traveling up my exposed thigh. My breath caught, and his hand kept moving. Up my thigh, across my stomach and over my breast. I was gasping for air. I had never done anything like this before. I was only 15. Edward brought his lips back to mine. I felt his hands tug at the end of my nightie. His hands were suddenly under it and his hands were on my soft stomach. While it felt amazing for Edward to be touching me like this, I wasn't ready, yet.

I tried to break away from the kiss, when I finally managed I said, "Edward, Edward stop."

He growled. "Why?"

"Because, I don't want to go this far. Not yet. I love when your touching me like that, but this is my first experience with this type of thing." I told him.

He rolled off me, "You mean you have never been with someone before?"

I laughed. "No, silly. You are my first everything. First boyfriend, First kiss, and in time, my First-well you know." I paused. "What about you? Surely, you have had others."

He sighed, "No, Bella. In this area, you and I are completely the same. You're my first everything too."

I smiled, "That's nice to know." I snuggled closer to him. "Edward, tomorrow I want to learn everything about you and you can learn everything about me."

He chuckled, "I'll be looking forward to that."

"Me too. I love you." I gave him a soft kiss.

He sighed, "I love you too."

He started humming the song again. It was so much like a lullaby. With in, minutes I was sleeping.

**I thought about stopping here…BUT…I am going to give you some EPOV!!**

**EPOV**

Bella had been asleep for a couple of hours now. She was in a deep sleep, so I ventured out of her room. I made my way done to the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game. I sat down on the couch.

Emmett hit pause and him and Jasper turned to look at me. "So…how'd it go?"

I was confused. "How did what go?"

Jasper snorted. "With Bella. I felt the lust rolling off you too. Whoa. I was ready to jump on Alice." I got images of Japer and Alice.

I grimaced. "Please don't think about my sister like that. Bella and I didn't do anything. Even if we did it wouldn't be any of your business." I told them.

Emmett looked at me wide eyed. "How did you stop?" He thought back to a time he tried to stop with Roselie and he couldn't.

I sighed, "Bella wanted me too. She said she wasn't ready for much…contact. I forgot she was only 15. She seems so much older. Even that decision she made, most girls would jump at the chance, but she, she's different."

"Yea, she doesn't seem 15. Wow, 15. You like them young, huh Edward?" Emmett asked nudging me with his elbow.

I sent a punch into his arm and he flew off the couch. "Shut up Emmett." I growled.

"Emmett, leave Edward alone." Esme's voice called down to us.

"Do you think you can handle this until she is ready?" Jasper asked me.

I groaned. "I hope so."

Emmett got this mischievous look in his eye. "What's tempting you more, her blood or…her body?" He sent me a graphic image of Bella. That pissed me off.

I sent another punch towards Emmett, right into his gut. He flew into the wall, leaving a slight dent.

"Emmett, go to your room! Now!" Esme was standing in front of us. "Sometimes I swear you boys are 5 years old." she walked out of the living after surveying the damage to the wall.

Jasper looked at me seriously. "Edward, what is more tempting?"

"Lately its been her body."

"Whoa." _How are you going to survive?_

I sighed. "I don't know." I was finished with this. I went back upstairs to lay with Bella. I walked in and heard her mumble my name. I smiled as I slid next her. I looked my angel and knew that I could wait.

**OMC!!! This is a flippin long chappy!! I am so proud. This is just for being wonderful reviewers!!! REVIEW!!! Next chappy will be up soon!**


	13. Q and A

**AN: Over 130 reviews now!! You guys are amazing. Thanks to the Personal Correspondence on for the info on Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I know that you know that I don't own Twilight. And you know that I know that Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 12**

**Q and A**

I woke up the next morning to Edward's god-like face. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"You should get dressed. I am going to go get you some breakfast." He said, sliding off the bed.

"Alright." I said as he helped me out of the bed. He left my bedroom, closing the door behind him. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my pajamas carefully and put them in a hamper, that was next to the shower. I got in and saw a bottle of each, the shampoo and conditioner that Alice had given me yesterday. I also found another bottle of Love Spell body wash. I washed my hair as I was rinsing it, I started humming one of my favorite songs, Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy. I went from humming to singing it. I heard a beautiful, tenor voice join my alto one. I kept on singing, our voices blending perfectly. I turned off the shower and I stuck my arm out. Edward handed me a towel and I wrapped it around my body. I got out to see Edward leaning against the door. I noticed he was wearing a black crew neck t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. He had on dark wash jeans and black Converse. **(Link for outfit on my profile)**

I smiled and he gave me his crooked smile. I felt my heart sped up and he smiled even more. I glared at him, failing miserably. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth, Edward watching with keen interest the whole time. I put my toothbrush back and grabbed another smaller towel. I flipped my head over, put the towel over my head and twisted it around my hair. I flipped back over and tucked the end of the towel in. Edward was staring at me with a amused look on his face.

"What?" I asked him as I walked into my closet.

"Nothing." he replied as he followed me.

I shrugged my shoulders and started looking for an outfit. I pulled out a purple scoop neck dress and distressed jeans. I went the drawers labeled "Underwear" and "Bras" and pulled out matching purple underwear and bra.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked.

"It changes everyday. Today it is purple. Now go, so I can get dressed." I shoved him towards the door. He smiled and went out, shutting the door behind him. I put on the clothes, and looked for shoes. I found a pair of black, low top Converse and put them on. **(Link of outfit on my profile)** I went back into the bathroom, where Edward was waiting for me. I went over the sink and started going through the drawers, looking for a hairbrush. I found one and took the towel off my head.

As I brushed through the tangles, I asked "What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's your favorite movie?" he asked me.

"Hmm. I would have to say _Underworld_ and _Underworld: Evolution._" I said.

He snorted, "Seriously, those are your favorite movies?"

As I set down the hairbrush I said, "Yes they are. I know, they're vampire movies, but I like them."

"Whatever you say. What type of music do you like to listen to?" he asked.

I parted my hair to the side and said, "Punk rock, indie rock and classical. You?"

"Classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, punk rock, and some emo." he rattled off. "Do you have any hobbies?"

I plugged in the blow dry as I said, "I like to sing, I love to paint, but I haven't been able to do much expect for at school. I love to read." I started to blow dry my hair, once I was done I pulled my hair into a messy bun, leaving out a few pieces in the front that were slightly longer then chin length. **(AN Bella's hair is layered.) **

I turned to Edward and asked, "What are your hobbies?"

He picked me up and ran at his speed to a beautiful black piano. He said, "I collect cars, I like to listen to music, and I love to play the piano." We sat down in front of it and he started to play. I recognized the melody instantly.

"Your lullaby." he whispered in my ear. I felt a tear trailing down my cheek. "What's wrong."

I smiled, "Nothing. It's just so beautiful. Thank you." I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and continued to play.

He played the last note and lifted his hands off the keys. "You need to eat." He grabbed my hand pulled me towards the kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen was an island and several stools surrounding it. He sat me on one of the stools and a few seconds later there was a bowl of cereal in front of me. I blinked a few times, before I realized that he had used his vampire speed. I picked up the spoon and started eating. I felt him sit next to me.

In between bites I told him, "Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem. Now what is your favorite animal?"

"The lion."

That's the way the rest of the day went. Laughing at each other's answers, asking why we chose that, describing things that the other didn't know about. We only stopped for me to eat and even when I was eating the questions continued. Some of the questions were more difficult, especially when I told him about my mother. For him, it was when I started asking questions about vampires.

He stopped when I yawned. "Time for bed."

I smiled as he picked me up and ran us up to my room. I went into my closet and changed into my pajamas. I decided on a white tank and blue bottoms. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I slipped into bed into Edwards waiting arms. I was much too tired for anything then kiss before I slipped into sleep.

**SORRY for the short chappy. Hope you liked! Review!**


	14. The Attorney

-1**AN: I had another overnight babysitting job. I had so much fun, well the most fun you can have with a 12 yr old who swears compulsively and a 8 yr old who's obsessed with sex and loves to show people her mom's vibrator and a book that has a different "position" for every day of the year. Let's just say, my mind is very tainted right now. The best part was that I got to play Guitar Hero 3!! YAY ME!! Now I am all hyped up on chocolate. YAY CHOCOLATE!!**

**Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT IS MINE!!! FINALLY!!! **::evil laugh:: **Oh crap, Stephenie Meyer is here. She wants Twilight back. CRAP!** ::Stephenie gives evil-give-me-Twilight-or-I-will-kill-you look:: **Ok, here you go. It's all yours**::runs away::**

**Chapter 13**

**The Attorney**

I was waken by a soft kiss. "Time to get up." the velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I groaned and pulled the covers closer to me. "No."

The voice laughed, "Come on. We have school." He poked my sides.

I was trying not to laugh, "Stop, Edward." he started to tickle me more. "Alright, alright, I give up. I'll get up!" I pulled the covers off, sat up and threw my legs over the side. Edward was standing in front of me. He grabbed my hands and as he pulled me up I said, "I should have never told you that I was ticklish, now every time you are going to use it against me."

"No, I am just using it to my advantage." He chuckled.

I started making the bed, "Great, just wonderful Edward." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Forgive me?" he mumbled against my skin.

My breathing was ragged, "I don't know."

He pulled me around to face him. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth. "What about now?"

I let out a shaky breath, "Nice try."

He smiled and put his lips lightly on mine. He mumbled against them, "Do you forgive me now?"

I smiled weakly, "Not quite yet."

He pressed against my lips and pulled me closer to his body, the lines of our bodies fitting perfectly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away, his breathing ragged, "And now?"

"I guess you're forgiven." I chuckled. "Now let me go, I have to get a shower." He kissed my forehead and released his hold on me. I went into the bathroom and when I emerged, my hair was washed, dried, scrunched into curls and pulled back into a half pony tail. I went to my closet/spare room and found an outfit already picked out for me. Alice must have gotten tired of watching me dress my self. She picked out a brown, ¾ tunic shirt, low rise skinny jeans, tan, brown, teal, red, and green peek toe flats, which seemed to be what the outfit was based around. I put it all on and also put on the teal and red bracelets and red earrings that were sitting out next to the outfit. There was also a green rain coat. **(Link of outfit on my profile)**

I grabbed the coat and ran down the stairs. That was not a good idea, because I tripped. I waited, for either the fall or the catch. I was caught, of course, but not by Edward. It was Emmett.

He was laughing, "I'm happy you're here Bella. You make everything so comical."

"It's my pleasure, Emmett." I rolled my eyes. We laughed.

"I'll take that." Edward came up and grabbed me out of Emmett's arms.

Emmett willingly let me go, "You can have her."

"Thanks." I told Emmett.

Emmett nodded. "Just, don't make a habit of it."

"Easier said then done." I said as Edward carried me to the kitchen. When we walked in Esme was at the stove. Edward sat me on one of the stools and he sat next to me. Esme put a plate in front of me. It was filled with pancakes and bacon. I thanked Esme. I poured maple syrup all over and started eating. Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen and sat down. I noticed Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Edward watching me.

I swallowed, "What? Never seen a human eat?"

"Not so closely." Jasper said.

I shrugged my shoulders and finished everything by downing a cup of orange juice.

I stood up and put my dishes in the sink. I went over to Esme and gave her a hug, "Thanks. That was great."

"Your welcome, dear. You guys better get going or you'll be late."

We all grabbed our things and went out to the cars. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I rode in the Volvo, while Emmett and Roselie took her BMW. We made it to school in 2 minutes.

We all piled out of the cars and walked to stand by the cafeteria. Edward's arm was around me and I was talking with Jasper about a rematch to our _Guitar Hero _game.

"Are you sure, I mean I would just kick your ass again." I taunted Jasper.

He replied, "Bring it on. Human."

I faked gasped, "Was that an insult? Now you are asking for it. Just wait, I may not be able to physically kick your ass, at least I can still kick it at _Guitar Hero_."

He scoffed, "Yeah, right."

I noticed everyone was looking at us. "What's their problem?" I whispered to Edward.

"Your with the new, mysterious family. Their all wondering how we know each other, if we're dating." He whispered back.

"Well, let's keep them guessing." I laughed. "I can't wait to hear the rumors. But sooner or later they'll get the truth or some version of it." I sighed.

Edward pulled me closer. "Don't worry. It will be fine." he kissed the top of my head.

The bell rang and Edward pulled me to my first hour class. Alice, Edward and I all entered.

I turned to Edward. "Did you switch classes?"

He smiled and nodded, "We have the same classes. Is that alright?"

"Alright, alright?" I could tell he was worrying. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss, "It's prefect."

His face broke into a crooked smile. We went and found seats. The teacher walked in and started class. The whole morning just seem to fly by. I was excused from gym thanks to a note from Carlisle. Edward and I walked into lunch together. He got me a tray full of food.

"Half for you, half for me." he winked at me.

The entire lunch room was staring at us. I blushed and Edward gave my hand a squeeze. We went and sat down with the rest of the family.

"Well that was just a big bowl of fun." I muttered.

"They are all just jealous." Edward told me.

I scoffed, "Jealous of what?"

"Well one, your beautiful." He rubbed circles onto the palm of my hand. "Some one said, that your with the 'hot, new guy'."

I laughed at that one, "Of course, all the girls have their nasty thoughts all over my boyfriend. Wonderful."

He gave me a light kiss, "Don't worry, I am blocking out all of their…nasty thoughts." he chuckled. Some one walked up to our table then. It was Mike Newton and a couple of his freshman cronies.. He was a junior in my gym class and one of the "populars" aka an ass.

"Hey Bella. So I heard that your dad is in jail. The police chief, in jail. What'd he do? Run a red light?" He was laughing and his cronies followed suit.

He was pissing me off. "Actually, he is in jail for murder. What's it to you?"

He laughed again, "Right. Murder. Who'd he murder? A traffic cone?"

I was beyond pissed now. "No, my mother."

That shut him up real quick. "I thought she died in an accident."

"Yea, if you consider being beaten to death an accident." I could feel the tears of anger welling up behind my eyes.

He mumbled something and walked away. Edward put his arm around me. I just leaned into him, inhaling his scent. Letting it calm me. The rest of the day the worst happened. I got looks of pity. I never wanted any one's pity. Edward was there for me the whole time. Giving people who tried to talk to me an evil glance, sending them scurrying.

We were on our way home and all I wanted to do was lay in my bed and let Edward hold me. We got in the door and I was about to pull Edward upstairs when he stopped me.

"What?" I asked, when Carlisle came around the corner.

"Bella," he said, "there is a attorney who would like to talk to you."

I blinked, "Oh, okay." I gripped Edward's hand tighter. He led me into the barely used dining room. Sitting at the table was a man in his mid 40's. He was wearing a black suit. "Hello, my name is Mr. Burns. I am with Burns, Rish, and Mackey Law Offices. I am your father's lawyer."

"Hi, Bella Swan." I said, sitting down.

"Now, I am here to talk to you about testifying in your father's trial. Now he is pleading not guilty to all the charges." I felt the rage in me growing. "Now, we would like you to say that all these allegations are false. You are the eye witness, so you are key to this trial. Now these are the questions I will be ask--"

I cut him off. "No, I am _not _going to get up on that fucking stand and lie. I am telling the truth. Every fucking detail." I stood up. "He killed my mother, he abused me. Are you on crack? Like, I would lie for that pitiful excuse of a human. I want you to leave and you can tell my _father_ that I hope he enjoys his fucking time in jail." He sat there in shock. "Get out! Now!"

He grabbed the papers on the table and his briefcase and nearly ran out of the house. I was in tears. Edward pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's alright." he said. He picked me up and carried me up stairs to my room. He laid me on the bed and he wrapped his cold, hard arms around me. He hummed my lullaby for me. Soon enough I was asleep.

**Ok. Hope you liked! Reviews would be lovely. **


	15. Virgin Eyes

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the reviews!!! I had a snow day. It was like getting an extra day added on to winter break. YAY!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah. Stephenie Meyer does, blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 14**

**Virgin Eyes**

**EPOV**

Bella had just fallen asleep. It takes so little to wear her out mentally. I held her close, inhaling her mouth-watering scent. She was still so fragile. Her body had only begun to heal from the years of abused inflicted by Charlie. How I wish I could have killed him, but a lifetime in prison is almost as good. Bella would have to testify against her father. She would have to relive all of her painful memories.

Before Bella kicked him out of the house, the attorney left some information about the court dates. The trial was to start in three weeks. Another lawyer was coming by, but she was fighting to have Charlie thrown into prison.

I looked over at the clock 4:24. The lawyer would be here in an half hour. I decided to wake Bella.

I leaned down and kissed her neck, "Bella. Wake up."

**BPOV**

I heard Edward's voice telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. I looked at the clock. I had only slept for about 30 minutes. "Hey." I said, looking up at Edward.

"I know you have had a long day, but another lawyer is coming by. She wants to talk to you." he said softly.

I groaned, "Another one? Didn't I scare the shit out of the last one?"

He smiled, "She is the one who is trying to get Charlie in jail. So cut her some slack."

"Alright" I agreed, reluctantly. "When is she coming over?"

"In about 25 minutes." he said.

I got out of bed and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. My hair was all over the place. I made a face and went into the bathroom to try and fix the mess on top of my head. I decided to just to pull it back into a pony tail. I came out of the bathroom and Edward picked me up and carried me down stairs. Once we were down, I saw Jasper sitting in front of the TV playing _Guitar Hero_. He turned around and smiled at me. I glared at him and picked up the guitar that just happened to be sitting there.

"Alright, best 3 out of 5. Every song is played on expert and we have some one else pick the songs. So Edward," I turned to him. "Will you please pick out the first song?"

He smirked as I handed him the guitar. He picked the song and settled him self in for the battle. I won the first one, then Alice picked out the next. I won that one too. Alice and Edward sat on the couch, each egging us on. Edward picked the third song, which Jasper won.

"Humans." He scoffed. "You lose your energy." I glared at him while Alice picked the next song. He won again.

"Last song." I said, as Emmett picked out the last song.

It was tough, each of us never missing a note. The song was only 4 minutes long, but it seemed like an eternity.

Finally the scores came up, it was, a tie. Wait, what?

"A ti-tie?" Jasper stuttered.

"Well," I said slowly, "at least this proves that humans are just as good as vampires, when it comes to video games."

When laughed, Jasper nodded, "Yes and vampires are better at everything else."

I faked laughed, "We'll see about that." An idea popped into my head and I smiled. "Let's see if you are better at cooking."

Every stopped and stared at me. Jasper shook his head. "That wouldn't be fair. I don't think I could beat you at something that I have never done."

Emmett snorted, "Come on Jasper. You have to defend the Cullen family honor."

"If you want it done so badly," Jasper retorted "why don't you do it yourself?"

"Fine," Emmett said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I will. Bella, me and you, will cook! I'll show you the vampires really are better."

"I am shaking with fear." I said mockingly.

Our laughter was interrupted by the door bell. Esme came down the stairs to answer it.

"Hello," the voice said from outside, "I am Ms. Hangler. I am here to see Isabella Swan."

Esme opened the door and gestured for her to come in. "Yes, she is right in here." She closed the door, following closely behind the woman. "Bella, this is Ms. Hangler."

I stood up and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, I am Bella Swan."

She shook my hand lightly, "Yes, well is there some place where we can talk?"

I nodded my head. I led her to the dining room, after grabbing Edward's hand, pulling him along with me. We sat across from her and waited quietly as she got out a couple of thick folders. She slid one over to Edward and I. Edward opened it and we read to see what it contained. It was all about my father's case, all of the charges against him. I noticed that, if found guilty on all charges, then he would be facing life in prison.

"Bella," Ms. Hangler started, "I heard about what happened earlier. I must say, I found it rather amusing. Now, first off, are you considering testifying?"

I nodded. "Yes. I want too, but I don't know if I can."

She merely nodded, "I understand. Many witnesses feel this way. Would you mind me going over the questions I would ask you, if you do decide to testify?"

"Sure, go ahead." I told her.

**EPOV**

The lawyer didn't ask to many questions. I rubbed the back of Bella's hand as she answered them. The first ones were about Bella's treatment at home. Ms. Hangler told us that there would be pictures of Bella's injuries blown up, so that the jury could see the physical abuse. Then she asked what happened the night of May, 28 2003. I felt Bella tense and her heart speed up. The night that her mother died. I shuddered as Bella retold her story. She left out as many details as possible.

The lawyer told Bella that she would have to be more detailed on the stand. Bella just nodded. She was holding back her tears. I pulled her as close as I could, without putting her in my lap. The lawyer continued on, describing how the days would go once the trail started. She told Bella she didn't have to come, only if she wanted too. Bella merely nodded her head. The lawyer didn't say much more. She started putting away all of the papers she had gotten out. I handed her the folder she had given us. She shook her head telling us that it was Bella's copy.

After she left I asked Bella, "Are you hungry?"

She smiled at me, "Yes. But I don't want you to cook. Can I order Chinese?"

I smiled back her, "Sure."

With that Bella nearly ran to the phone. She tripped and I caught her. She thanked me and grabbed the phone. She punched in the numbers and started ordering, "Yes. I would like an order of Sweet and Sour Chicken, with White rice. Also, an order of General Tso Chicken with Fried rice and one Shrimp egg roll." She paused as she was asked a question. She answered quickly, "Swan. Thank you." she hung up. "It will be ready in 20 minutes and it will be 21 dollars."

"Do you really need all that food?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I had sinned. "Of course. I am really hungry and I love Chinese. Do you remember, ever eating any?"

I laughed, "No, there weren't many Chinese restaurants in 1918." She laughed and she lit up.

"Ugh." She groaned. "I've to do my homework."

I ran upstairs and grabbed her book bag and was back before she realized it. She smiled and gave me a kiss. She pulled out her books and sat down on one of the kitchen stools. She worked until I told her I was leaving to get her food. She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she buried herself in her homework again.

By the time I came back with the food, she was finishing up her homework. She grabbed the bag from me and started opening up the boxes and containers full of food. The smell of it was nauseating. I winkled my nose.

I heard Bella laugh, "Don't like that, do you?" I shook my head. "Well you're not eating it, I am. It smells absolutely delicious!" she was mocking me. I faked laughed as she laughed for real. She went over to a drawer and got out a fork.

"Are you going to use the chop sticks?" I asked.

She scoffed. "And poke my eye out. Yeah, no."

I laughed. She got a plate and started piling the food on it.

"Do you want to watch a movie while you eat?" I asked.

"Sure." she grabbed her plate and followed me to the living room. I showed her where all the DVDs were. She scanned through them, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I found one, but you are not allowed to see it until it comes on." She put in the DVD and hit play. She sat down and started eating. The menu popped up and I groaned.

"Underworld: Evolution. Are you serious?"

She smiled sweetly at me, "Edward, this is my favorite movie. Now hit play."

I did as she said. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Roselie joined us. The whole movie I was rolling my eyes. Burning in the sunlight, fangs, being killed by UV bullets. Can't they get anything right? I was frowning.

"You know," she said in between bites of food. "it takes more muscles to frown then it does the smile." she was smirking.

I mumbled under my breath and her smirk grew more profound. Then came the sex scene. I shifted uncomfortably. All of the sudden Bella's hand was over my eyes.

"Shield the virgin's eyes from the badness!" she said with mock horror. I unclamped her hand. Everyone was laughing or holding back their laughs. I scowled.

"Then your eyes should be covered too." I said.

"No, my mind is already tainted. It's too late for me." she said with fake sadness.

"How did your mind tainted?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I go to public school."

"And I can hear everyone's thoughts. I get visuals with the words and I have gone to high school many times. I think my mind is more tainted then yours." I said.

"But did you ever see it actually happening?" she asked with disgust.

I thought back to the time I walked in on Emmett and Roselie. I shuddered. I was about to speak when Emmett did. "Yup. He sure got an eyeful of me and Rose one day."

"Ew. That's gross." Bella said. Then she turned to me. "I pity you. Really I do. But I saw it in the school bathroom in 8th grade. And it wasn't two students." she shivered. "It was two teachers. My English teacher and the gym teacher." I heard giggles. "But that's not the worst of it." She cut herself off.

It was quite for a minute. "What made it so horrible?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked like she was ready to gag. "They are both male." I heard laughs all around, including myself.

Alice asked, "Wait, a minute. They were in the girl's restroom?"

Bella blushed, "No, I accidentally went into the guy's by mistake." Every one was exploding with laughter. If we could cry, all of us would be have tears running down our faces. The laughter quieted and we went back to watching the movie.

**(No offense meant towards gay peoples. I read this part to my bff, who is gay and he laughed. So I do not mean to offend any one!)**

The movie finished and Bella got up to put her plate in the dishwasher. She gathered her books, which she left out, and put them in her back pack. I looked at the clock, it was already 9:30 and I knew Bella would be getting tried soon.

"I am going to take a shower." she told me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I leaned down and kissed her neck. Her breathing was speeding up.

"Alright, I'll be waiting in your room." I told her. She nodded and walked slowly up the stairs. I got out my own homework and finished it in 7 minutes. I put my books away and walked at human speed to Bella's room. I opened the door and turned on the light. I heard her humming again in the shower. It was Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. I laughed and went to my room. I walked in and looked around. I hadn't been in there much for the past few days. I went to my closet and undressed. I had been wearing my regular clothes, but tonight I didn't want to. So I put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. I heard the shower shut off. I went back into Bella's room and climb onto the bed. I sat there and thought about the day. I smiled as I remembered Bella telling that guy off. I made a mental note not to make her mad. I hoped the trial would come and go so Bella could just put it behind her. She was strong, but no matter how strong I just wanted this over. Bella was young and had so much ahead of her.

I heard the door open and there stood Bella. She was wearing a white cami, that left little to imagine. She had on a pair of blue shorts that came to the top of her knee. It was like she wanted to tempt me with only half of her body. She slid under the covers and close to me. I brushed her hair over her shoulder and left my hand linger there. I ran it up and down her arm, lightly. The bruises were still there, only a little lighter. I felt her shiver under my touch. I lightly kissed her neck and worked my way up. When I reached her lips, I pulled away slightly. I looked at her face, she was pouting, clearly upset that I not kissed her. She put her warm hand on my face and pulled me closer to her. She placed her lips on mine. I kissed her back, but I let her lead this time. She seemed to enjoy it.

She pushed on my shoulder and made me lie on my back. She laid on top of me, kissing me with so much passion. I put my hands on her sides and starting moving my hands up and down them. She moaned a little. I felt her smile against my lips and I felt her hands move from my shoulders. Her small hands moved down my chest, my abs and I felt her hands reach for the end of my t-shirt. She pulled it up and broke away from my lips. She pulled it over my head and tossed it to the floor. I smiled and surprised her, when she found herself underneath me. I started kissing her again. I let my hands travel, slowly down her body again. I pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes, asking for permission to continue. She nodded her head and pulled me back to her lips. I reached the end of her tank top and tossed to where she had tossed my shirt. I moved my hands across her soft, warm body. She moaned again. We continued kissing, her heart erratic. After awhile, I could sense she was getting tired. I pulled away from her lips and got off the bed and grabbed her tank top. She put it on and I climbed into bed next to her. We both laid down and she moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed, and I started humming her lullaby for her. Soon she her breathing and heart rate were steady.

"I love you." she mumbled.

I smiled at her sleep talk. "I love you too."

**Thought Bella and Edward were going to go all the way there. Sorry, no. Not going to happen. Haha. Well hoped you enjoyed. **


	16. Miss Me?

**AN: Updates are going to be like every 2 days now that school has started. Thanks so much for all the reviews. They make me happy. YAY HAPPY!!! **

**Disclaimer: **

_Who wants Twilight? Who wants it? _**::Holds Twilight over head::**

I do I do I do I do**. ::reaches for it::**

_Well you can't have it!! HAHA!!!_

You are so cruel.

**Chapter 15**

**Miss Me?**

**BPOV**

"Bella, here's some more. Come out, when you got the first outfit on." Alice said, as she handed me an handful of clothing.

Two weeks had passed by fast. My life fell into a schedule. Wake up, go to school, do homework, spend time with Edward and family. I liked it, no I loved it. Well, besides times like these, when Alice dragged me shopping, adding to the large closet or spare room as I liked to call it. My body was also changing, physically. Thanks to Esme's wonderful cooking, I had put on some much needed weight. The bruises on my body were finally fading till they were almost invisible. I looked healthy for the first time in, well a long time.

My thoughts were cut by the ringing of my cell phone, it was Finger Eleven's Paralyzer. Edward insisted that I needed one. I looked at the caller id. A picture of Edward popped up. "Hello." I said as I closed the door of the fitting room.

"Hey, how's shopping?" he asked.

I groaned. "This is pure pain. I don't see why I need new clothes."

He chuckled and my heart sped up. "Well, seeing as you have out grown your extra small clothing, you need new clothes. Don't worry. You have already been gone two hours, I'm sure Alice is almost done with you."

"I hope so. You know most girls would be upset that they out grew their clothing, but I am happy about it. It's nice not being so small. I look normal." I told him.

He laughed, "Yes, you look much healthier. By the way, that lawyer called, Ms. Whatever. She wants to meet with you before the trial." When he finished his tone was serious.

I sighed. "Yea, I have to do that whole, get up on the stand and tell my life story thing in five days. Alice has been throwing "proper trial" clothing at me. I don't know when I'll ever wear it again."

"Glad you are looking on the bright side of things." He chuckled lightly, still serious from earlier. "What are you trying on right now?"

"Umm, well," I didn't want to tell him I was getting ready to try on new bras. Thanks to my weight gain, I now needed new ones, not that I was complaining about that. I decided on the truth. "Bras." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, that's, umm, well." I laughed even more as he stumbled for words.

I heard a loud banging on the door, followed by a upset Alice, "Bella, get off the phone with Edward and start trying on clothes."

"Alright Alice." I said annoyed. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Yea, I don't feel like facing the wrath of Alice today. I love you."

I smiled. "Love you too. See you when I get home, if I make it out of here."

He laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put the phone back in my pocket. I sighed and spent the next half hour in the fitting room. When I emerged Alice grabbed the clothes and rushed off to pay for them. I sighed. It was truly pointless to try and reason with Alice. I followed her, when I reached her she handed me 4 bags, while she carried 5.

"I don't want to hear a word." she said.

I sighed, again. "As along as we are done, then I won't say a word."

"Yes, we are done. Now you can go home and snuggle with Edward." She made kissing noises.

"Well, at least we are quieter than you and Jasper." I retorted.

"Hey, that was one time. You have to admit, we are better then Emmett and Roselie." She laughed.

I laughed too. "Well, I guess so." We were at the car now. She popped the trunk and we set the bags inside. We got in and Alice speeded off towards home. Fifteen minutes later we were home. I helped get the bags in the house. Alice took them from me and took off upstairs, where I assumed she went to my room to hang up all of my new clothes.

I felt cold, hard arms around me. I sighed and turned around to face the angel that was holding me.

"Hello, miss me?" Edward's velvet voice asked me.

I decided to tease him. "No, I didn't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I think I have to change your mind about that." He reached down to my neck and left a trail of kisses. He stopped at my jaw. "Miss me yet?"

I shook my head not trusting my words, especially with his topaz eyes burning into mine.

He smiled and continued, very slowly, running his lips across my cheek. "And now?"

My breathing was ragged, "I'm not sure." I felt his grasp tighten on me. He moved his lips to mine, and kissed them lightly.

"Now?" he asked huskily against my lips.

I was dizzy and wasn't taking in enough air. I nodded my head and Edward smiled. He pressed his lips to mine once more and then he released me. I stumbled and he grabbed my waist, keeping me up right. He chuckled and I did too.

We were interrupted by Carlisle, "Bella, I just got a call from Ms. Hangler. She would like you to meet her at her office. She has some things to go over with you."

"When is she expecting us?" Edward asked.

"6:00." Carlisle answered.

I looked at the clock it was 5:15. "Okay, Carlisle. We'll be leaving shortly." Edward told him.

Carlisle nodded and grabbed his car keys. He had a shift at the hospital, "Good bye."

"Bye, Carlisle." I said, as he closed the door. I turned to Edward. "I have to go get changed and you should too."

He nodded. "Alright. We should leave at 5:45." He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. He gave me a quick kiss and went into his room. I went into mine to find an outfit all laid out for me. I made an mental note to thank Alice. She picked out a mint green baby doll to go with gray trouser jeans. She also picked out white flats and a sliver bracelet and earrings. Of course it looked perfect. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back into a low, side ponytail.

I closed my bedroom door to find Edward leaning against the wall. He was wearing a green and blue striped shirt with dark wash jeans and black tennis shoes. Could he look any more perfect? My breathe caught. He smiled his crooked smile and walked over to me. He picked me up and kissed me. With out giving me a minute, or two, to collect my thoughts he ran us down stairs and out to his car. He started the drive to Port Angeles.

"So, what does Ms. Hangler need me for?" I asked.

"She wants to do a run through of how things are going to go. You are the key eye witness, so you are going to be watched by a guard the entire time." He told me.

I smiled, "If I had you, I wouldn't need that human guard." We tried everything to get Edward to stay with me, but they said no. That didn't make any one happy, especially me.

He laughed, "True. But don't worry, I'll still be with you before and after you testify."

I took a deep breath, "Good. Hey, has Carlisle ever had to testify before?" Since Carlisle was the one who examined me and made the report, they were using him as a "professional witness", while I was a "eye witness".

"No, this is his first time. We try and stay out of the legal system. But there was that one time, Emmett got arrested."

I was surprised. I haven't heard this story yet. "Why did Emmett get arrested?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. I think Emmett would enjoy telling you." he smiled.

"I can't wait to go home and ask Emmett." I was excited.

Edward pulled into a parking space and shut off the car. "We're here."

We got out of the car and walked into the office building. Ms. Hangler was talking to her secretary, when we walked in. Her head shot up and she gave us a smile.

"Hello, Bella and Edward. Let's get started. Follow me." She said motioning for us to come with her. We followed her into a large conference room. We sat and she started pouring over all of the details of the day I would testify. I felt like I was sitting there for hours. When she finally finished it was 7:30 and I was hungry. I hadn't had anything since I was at the mall and had gotten a pretzel.

"Well, I thank you for coming in. Don't worry about anything Bella. I will make sure everything goes right." She said.

I gave her a smile, "Thank you Ms. Hangler."

Edward and I stood up and we shook hands with her. We left the building and got into the Volvo. I was about to tell Edward I was hungry.

"You must be starving." he said.

I smiled at him and nodded. He stopped at a Subway. I ate half of the sub and then put it away. I was feeling exhausted and I felt myself drift into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was in my bed. I was wearing pajamas. Edward wasn't there. I looked at the clock. It read 3:27. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. When I came back out, Edward was there. I smiled and slid under the covers next to him. I curled up closer to him and breathed in his scent. It sent waves of clam through me. But I couldn't relax enough to fall asleep.

Edward noticed. "What's wrong, love?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's nothing." I lied.

"Bella, something is bothering you. Please, tell me."

I sighed. "I guess I am just nervous about Monday. I haven't seen my father in a long time." I paused. "I am scared too. I know you'll be there and the family, but you can't protect me from the looks that I know he will be given me. It more of the looks he has given me. Those are what gives me nightmares."

He held me closer and kissed my forehead. "Bella, I know this hard. But you are doing the right thing. Everything is going to be alright."

Edward's word comforted me. I felt my body relax, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. Now, sleep Bella." He whispered. He started humming my lullaby. I fell into a restful sleep.

**Well, hope you like. Next Chapter is going to be the start of the trial. **


	17. The Trial Part 1

**AN: Over 200 reviews now!! THANK YOU!!!!! If I get anything wrong with the trial, don't yell at me. I am just going off my 2 years of experience of being on my high school's legal team. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Enough Said. **

**Chapter 16**

**The Trial Part 1**

**BPOV**

I woke up to annoying beeping. I groaned and smacked the source of the beeping. I pulled the comforter tighter around me. I felt two cold hands pulling it away from me.

"Stop. Just ten more minutes." I said sleepily.

I heard the laugh of my angel. "Come on Bella. You have to get ready."

"No, I don't." I told him.

He sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this but, you have left me with no choice." He started tickling me. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't.

"Okay," I said gasping for air. "I'll get up. Just stop." I sat up and felt his hands leave my body.

"Works every time." He mumbled.

I glared at him and got off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and peeled off my pajamas. I stepped in and suddenly remembered what day it was. It was the first day of my father's trial. I had decided that I would go, as hard as it was going to be. I washed my hair, taking in the comforting scent of my strawberry shampoo. I let the hot water unknot my back. Shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I went to the mirror and started brushing out my hair. I grabbed the blow dryer and dried my hair until it was straight. I went into my closet and found an outfit hanging up by the full length mirror. Alice picked out black trouser pants, a gray capped sleeved, lace trimmed jacket. There was also I plain black cami to wear under it and black flats. I put the outfit on, grabbed the gray trench coat that was next to the outfit and went down stairs. For once I didn't trip.

**(Link of outfit on my profile.)**

When I reached the bottom, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a doughnut and sat down. There wasn't any one around. They must all be getting ready. I told them they didn't have to come, but they wanted too. It comforted me to know that my family was going to be there. Over the past few weeks, I had grown closer to all of them. Emmett had become my playful older brother, while Alice was my best friend and sister. Jasper and I were close. He was some I could talk to and he would understand, but he kept his distance. I understood why. Carlisle and Esme had really become my parents in so many ways. I never knew what a real father was like, one who cared. I loved my mother, but I loved Esme too. It was so wonderful to have a mother figure again. Then there is Roselie. She had never shown me any other feelings but rudeness and coldness. Edward told me it was because I was human and she wanted to be human. But I was nice to her. No matter how rude she was to me, I couldn't bring my self to be rude back. Maybe one day, all of my kindness would pay off. Even if it didn't, I would know that I had never done anything to her.

I was brought back when I felt two cold hands on my shoulders. I turned to see Esme. I smiled, "Good morning."

She gave me a kiss on top of my head, "Good morning. How are you?"

"Nervous." I told her honestly.

She sighed. "I thought so. Don't worry. This will all be over soon."

I hugged her. "I know."

She pulled away, "We better get going." As if called, the whole family appeared in the kitchen. I stood up and to Emmett amusement, tripped. Edward caught me and set me upright.

"It's going to be a long day." I sighed.

Every one chuckled and we made our ways to the cars. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper took the Mercedes, leaving Edward, Emmett, Roselie, and I in the Volvo. The trial was being held in a court house in Seattle, so we started the four hour drive. I knew, though, that it would only take 2 hours at the most to get there.

As we passed the "Thank You for Visiting Forks" sign, I put in a CD. It was Paramore's Riot. I skipped to the second song and Edward groaned.

"Why, of all the music that you like, why do you have to put on this?" he asked.

"Hey, did I complain yesterday, when you put in that bullshit?" I questioned him.

He exhaled sharply, "No, but-"

I cut him off, "Right, so don't complain about mine. You know you won't win." I heard muffled giggles from the backseat. I remembered Emmett and Roselie were there and blushed.

"Edward, its your car. Why don't you just change it?" Roselie asked.

I spoke before Edward could. "Because, Roselie, we made a compromise. We take turns. Tomorrow is Edward's day. Usually we like what the other person picks, but there are times where we can't stand it. Edward just broke rule number 2. We are not allowed to complain about the other's choice. This way is easier then fighting about something so insignificant."

"Mmhmm," was the response I got.

Edward and I talked quietly, until I fell asleep. As I slipped into a dream, I knew it would turn into a nightmare.

_Dream_

_I was walking down a long, dark hallway. There was a spotlight and I walked towards it. I was about to reach the light, my father walked into the light. _

_I screamed, "Charlie!"_

_He smiled evilly and wrapped his hands around my neck. I tried to scream but all that came out was a whimper. I could feel tears running down my face. Then everything went black._

_End Dream_

**EPOV**

Bella had drifted off to sleep.

I heard her whimper and she mumbled "Charlie."

I felt the anger swell inside of me. Her face was contorted in fear and I heard her heart start to race. She whimpered again and I pulled over. Again, she whimpered and tears were on her face. She screamed, waking up. I pulled her into my arms.

"It's alright." I whispered to into her ear. I looked at Emmett. "Will you drive?"

He nodded his head. _Yes._

I pulled Bella across the car and opened the door. Emmett and Roselie opened their doors and got into the front.

_Humans._ I heard Roselie sneer. I growled at her.

I got into the back and shut the door. Bella curled up in my lap and clung to my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. She was still crying.

"Ed-ward." her small voice called.

I rubbed her back. "What happened?"

She shivered, "I ha-ad a ni-ghtm-mar-re abo-ut Ch-char-lie."

I pulled her closer to me, "It's going to be alright. He'll never be able to hurt you."

She nodded her head and rested it against my chest. I could protect her from everything, but her nightmares. I heard her take a deep breath, most likely inhaling my scent. Her breathing evened out a little and her heart slowed.

_Is she alright?_ Came Emmett's concerned thoughts.

I spoke to fast for Bella to hear. "I hope so."

**BPOV**

I sat in Edward's lap, clinging to his shirt, staining it with my tears. I felt the car stop.

"We're here." Edward's velvet whispered in my ear. I heard him open the door and I slid off his lap. He helped me out of the car and I looked around. We were in a parking lot across from the court house. I pulled myself close to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. We walked up the steps. I was felt a calm run through me. I looked over at Jasper and smiled. He smiled back. We went through the doors. We were stopped by a guard and we had turn in our cameras and cell phones and sign in. We had to put our bags on a table and they were x-rayed to see their contents. Then we walked through a metal detector.

After that Carlisle asked for directions to Courtroom 2, where the trial was being held.

"Are any of you witnesses?" the guard asked.

"Yes," replied Carlisle. "My daughter and I." It still surprised me when one of them referred to me as their sister or, in this case, their daughter.

The guard gave us directions and Carlisle thanked him. We walked up a flight of stairs and turned left. We saw two wood doors and a sign that dubbed the room as Courtroom 2. We went in and saw Ms. Hangler. She walked over to Carlisle and me.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, Bella. This is the guard that will be with you at all times, when court is in session." She gestured towards the guard that was standing next to her. "You can sit down. The trial will start in a few minutes."

Carlisle led us towards the right side of the court and we took up a whole row. It was Jasper, Alice, Roselie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, myself and Edward took the end. I heard the door open and turned to see who it was. It was Billy and Jacob Black. I waved to them and they waved back. I heard Edward growl.

"I'll tell you later." he said.

Jacob wheeled his father into a row for people with wheel chairs. I gave him a smile.

Then I saw Mr. Burns. He saw me and looked away fast. Edward and I chuckled at the same time.

"What was he thinking?" I whispered.

He smiled. "He was thinking of how you are going to react when he starts asking his questions, considering how you acted last time."

I was about to say something but just then the judge walked in.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge George Gibson." said a low voice. We all stood and the judge walked in. "You may be seated."

As we sat the judge said, "I now call this court to order. Please bring in the jury." Twelve people ranging in ages and races followed a guard and sat in the rows that where to the right of where I was sitting. "Please bring in the defendant." My eyes shot over to a door on the left side of the room and in walked my father in a orange jumpsuit, with his hands and legs shackled. My stomach dropped and my heart raced. My father smiled at me. I grabbed Edward's hand and looked away.

They handcuffed my father to the table and the guard that introduce the judge spoke, "The State of Washington versus Charles Swan for murder in the first degree, child abuse in the first degree and neglect in the second degree." He handed the judge a folder.

"Will the plaintiff give it's opening statement." the judge said.

Ms. Hangler stood, "Yes your Honor." She walked over to the where the jury was sitting. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to someone. Her name is Bella Swan." She gestured to where I was sitting. The jurors looked at me. She continued, "She looks like a normal teenager, but if would have met her a month ago, you would have found her underweight and badly bruised and beaten. By the testimony of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who is Bella's doctor and was the one who examined her, you will see that the defendant is responsible for the abuse and neglect of Bella Swan."

"Bella's mother, Renee Swan died over 4 years ago. A call was made on May 28, 2003 by Charlie Swan. He told police that she had gotten lost in the woods and when he found her, she was dead. Now, the police didn't question his story because he was the police chief. But there is one person who knows the truth of what happened. The testimony of Bella Swan will tell you what really happened that night, how her mother was beaten to death by the defendant."

"Also a friend of the defendant, Billy Black, will testify to the fact that he saw the abuse first hand of Renee and Bella Swan. I hope that you will see what a monster the defendant really is." She turned and sat down.

The judge spoke, "The defense, your opening statement."

Mr. Burns stood. "Yes, your Honor." he cleared his throat. "Charlie Swan is a well respected man in his community. He is the police chief and has been for the past ten years. His daughter, Isabella, is a young girl distraught over her mother's untimely death. By the testimony given by Mr. Swan will tell you that Bella is a very clumsy person and has been her whole life. His testimony will also show you his untold story of how he found his wife's body in the woods. Mr. Swan doesn't not have a reason to kill his wife or abuse his daughter. He is a kind, caring man." Then Mr. Burns sat down.

I sat in shock. The judge said, "Will the plaintiff call its first witness."

"Yes, the plaintiff calls Billy Black to the stand." Ms. Hangler said, standing up.

Jacob stood and wheeled his father to the witness stand. He helped him stand and sit in the chair. The guard came over and asked for Billy to put his hand on the Bible and repeat after him. Billy did so. When he finished Ms. Hangler approached him.

"Please state your name for the court."

"Billy Black." he answered.

"Mr. Black how long have you known the defendant?" I noticed she never said Charlie's name.

"About 17 years." he said in his thunderous voice.

"And in that time did you ever see him physically hit Renee Swan and his daughter Bella?"

"Yes."

"On more then one occasion."

"Yes."

"Will you please tell the court what you saw?"

He nodded. "Yes. The first time was when Bella was about 4 years old. I had invited the Swan's over. Bella was playing tag with my children, Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob outside. She slipped and fell into a mud puddle and had gotten covered in mud. Charlie went red in the face. He started to march over to Bella, but Renee stood in between them. Renee wouldn't let him go near Bella, so instead he pulled back his arm and punched Renee. He gave her a black eye."

I remembered that. It was one of my first memories.

"Were there any times you saw him hit Bella?"

"Yes. This was after Renee had died and Bella was 12. My daughters had invited her over to stay the night. The next day when Charlie came to get her, she had forgotten something upstairs and Charlie had to wait another minute while Bella got it. When she came back he smacked her across the face."

I had forgotten my hair brush.

"Were they any other signs of abuse that you saw?"

"Yes, when Renee was alive she was always bruised. She tried to cover some of it up with make up but you could always see the bruises, but Bella rarely had any and I guess that Renee took the abuse for both of them. But after Renee died, Bella looked worse then her mother."

"After Renee died, what did you do?"

"Well, I had gotten a call from Charlie and I went over to his house. They were loading Renee on to a stretcher and Bella was asking her to come back. Bella saw me and I picked her up and she cried for me to bring back her mother. I was scared that Charlie wasn't finished, so I brought Bella to live with me and my family."

The happiest time of my childhood.

"How long did she stay with you?"

"Six months."

"Why did she leave?"

"Her father wanted her back and I tried to persuade him to let Bella stay and at least finish the school year. But he said no and took her."

"Thank you. Your witness." Ms. Hangler told Mr. Burns.

Mr. Burns asked. "Mr. Black, if you knew of the abuse of Renee and Bella why didn't do anything to help them?"

"I didn't think it was my place to interfere. I never thought Charlie would go so far." Billy started to choke up.

"But that didn't stop you from taking Isabella to live with you, did it?"

" No, but I had Charlie's permission and like I said, I didn't think Charlie would go so far. I didn't want Bella to meet her mother's fate. If I couldn't help Renee then I was going to help the person she cared about the most which was her daughter, Bella."

Mr. Burns looked flustered. "No more questions." He went and sat down.

"Call you next witness." The judge told Ms. Hangler.

She stood up. "We call Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand. I would like for Dr. Cullen to be considered as a expert witness."

The judge nodded, "Dr. Cullen is an expert witness."

Carlisle stood and went to the stand. The guard did the swore in Carlisle.

"Please state your name for the court." Ms. Hangler said.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said.

"Dr. Cullen when and where did you first meet Bella Swan?"

" I met her on September 24, 2007 at Forks Memorial Hospital."

"Why did she come to see you?"

"She wanted me to file a report against her father and she wanted me to examine her."

"When you did this examination what did you find."

" I found that Bella's body was covered in bruises and she was severely under weight."

"I would like to submit evidence subject A and B to be consider by the court." She handed several papers to the judge, Carlisle and to Mr. Burns. Then she set up several large poster boards on a stand and every one in the room, besides Charlie, cringed. They were pictures of my bruises and cuts. The first picture was of my arms. There were overlapping bruises all in the shapes of Charlie's hands.

"What are these pictures of?"

Carlisle's eyes were hard as stones. "They are of Bella Swan's arm."

"When were they taken?"

"They were taken on September 24, 2007."

"Please go to the next picture." She took down the first poster board and the next one was of my ribs. "What is this picture of?"

"Bella's ribs."

"In you medical opinion, how did they get there?"

"Clearly the mark is in the shape of some type of boot."

She nodded. "I would like to submit evidence subject C to be consider by the court." She handed a clear paper to Carlisle, the judge, and Mr. Burns. "Now will you please hold up the clear paper over the picture B." She put up a larger clear piece up to the blown up picture. On the clear page was a out line of a boot. "Now this is the outline of the defendant's work boot. It is a special type of boot only worn by police officers. Dr. Cullen what is your professional opinion."

"It would be that this was probably the boot that left the bruise on Bella Swan."

"Thank you. Your witness." Ms. Hangler went and sat down.

Mr. Burns walked over to Carlisle. "How do you know that Bella isn't lying?"

Ms. Hangler stood up. "Objection. I never asked anything pertaining to the honesty of Bella Swan in my questioning."

"Sustained." said the judge.

Mr. Burns face went red. "No more questions."

The judge spoke. "Do you have any more witnesses?"

"Yes, I would like to call Isabella Swan to the stand."

**Sorry for the cliffy. But that's the way its gonna go. Hope you liked. Always remember I love you guys!!!**


	18. The Trial Part 2

**AN: UPDATE:ok so i was grounded for a week, which meant i would be back on on Tuesday, BUT!! i played Cinderella and i got 3 days shaved off. Why did i get grounded? I got into it with my mom and i called my dad, an asshole. Hehe. But i am back and i will get a new chappy up ASAP!!**

**Here it is. The Trial Part 2. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the cliffy. I got a lot of "you're evil!! You horrible person!! How dare you give us a cliffy. You don't love us!!" sorry. But I was being made to get off the computer. Plus I love making you guys wait!! J/k! Some one asked about the bloodlust. Yes it is the same, but just go read chapter 3. I addressed it there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 17**

**The Trial Part 2**

_Previously on Somebody Save Me: "Yes, I would like to call Isabella Swan to the stand."_

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek as I stood up and walked to the stand. I sat and the guard swore me in. Ms. Hangler walked over to me and smiled, then her "lawyer face" took over.

"Please state you name for the court."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I said, my voice stronger then I felt.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"I turned 15 on September 13."

"So that would put you in 9th grade. Correct?"

"I skipped two grades, so I am in 11th grade now."

"So you are intelligent and do well in school. Study's have shown that how well a child does in school, is a reflection of their home life. Could I say that you had a happy home life, when you were living with your father, since you do well in school, Bella?"

"No."

"What made your home life unhappy?"

I was surprised at how well I was holding back my tears and how my voice wasn't faltering. "My father hit me, leaving horrible bruises that I covered up. Some times he wouldn't let me eat and he never gave me money for lunch. I had a job but he took every cent I made."

"Did you ever provoke him to hit you? Did you upset him?"

"He drank continually. He was hardly ever sober. Everything I did was something to provoke him. If I didn't have dinner ready, with his plate on the table then he would get angry and he would hit me."

"Will you please tell the court what happened on Friday September 25,2007?"

I gulped. "Yes. That morning my boyfriend came over and he was going to drive us to school. We were in the kitchen, when my-my father came home. He was very angry. He told Edward to leave, but instead Edward and I ran out the back door and went around the front to his car. He drove us to his house. I was scared that if I went to school, my father would come and get me. I stayed there and then later on during the day, Edward's sister Alice took me shopping. She wanted to help me get my mind off things. I wanted to go to a book store, and when I got there he was waiting for me."

"Your father?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

"He had a gun and he told me to go with him. He put me in his cruiser and drove to a abandon ware house. He dragged me inside and taped me to a chair. He hit me several times and kicked me. I started to black out, when I heard a crash. I felt my self being carried. It was Edward. He then took me to the hospital and Charlie was arrested." I finished and looked over at Edward he gave me a smile, but I could tell he was angry.

"Did your mother receive the same treatment you did?"

I felt the tears on my cheeks. My brain told me to open my mouth, but my mouth was having trouble responding.

"I know this is difficult, but please answer the question." Ms. Hangler's voice told me.

I looked up. "No."

"Why do you say no?" she was worried about my answer.

"I say no, because her treatment was worse. Because she took the abuse for me too. When I did something wrong, she wouldn't let Charlie touch me. Some times he would get a hit in but, she always took the rest for me."

"Is that what happened on May 28, 2003?"

"Yes." My voice broke.

"Can you please tell the court what happened?"

"I was having a snack and I knocked over my cup of milk. My mother and I were trying to clean it up and my mother told me that she loved me. Then I heard Charlie walking to the kitchen. He punched me in the arm and before he could do anything else, my mom got me to the stairs. She told me to go to my room and lock the door. As I ran up the stairs I heard Charlie say that my mother was going to pay for me. I sat in my room, crying, as I heard my mom's whimpers of pain as Charlie took his fists, boots and belt to her. Then I heard the furniture, glass and dishes. All the noise stopped. I heard him pacing, then he was on the phone-" my voice broke and I started crying to hard to speak.

"Would you like to stop now?" came the judge's voice.

I regained my composure. "No, I'm ok."

Ms. Hangler said, "Please continue."

I nodded. "He was on the phone and I heard him say something about how my mother was lost in the woods and that she was dead and for them to send help. He got off the phone and it sounded like he was trying to clean this up. Then I heard sirens and other voices. I went down stairs to find them putting my mother on a stretcher."

"Is there anything else you would like to add?"

I shook my head, "No."

She nodded her head and said, "Your witness."

**Juror # 3 POV**

The defense lawyer stood up, buttoning his suit jacket. He asked, "Would it be fair to say that you dislike your father?"

Who wouldn't? I thought.

"For the things he did to my mother and I, yes." the young, pretty, teary eyed girl said.

She looked quite small, up on the stand. You could see the faint traces of bruises on her arms.

"But like you said, he has a drinking problem. He can't really control his actions, now can he?" the snotty lawyer asked.

Please, shut up and sit down.

"Even the rare times he was sober, he was in a rage. Only this was worse because he could focus and that made the beatings a lot worse." she said, with a slight shudder.

"Would you say you are a clumsy person, Miss. Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, I am clumsy but-"

He cut her off. "Thank you. Do you fall down a lot and break things?"

"I don't fall down enough to leave the marks my father did, but yes." She worded her answer perfectly.

Why is he even wasting his time? Clearly, this man is guilty.

"So many acts of clumsiness and breaking valuable objects could upset someone enough that they may strike out in anger. Would this be true of your father?"

"He hit me whether or not I fell down or broke something. He never needed a reason."

"Yes or no. Answer the question."

"Yes."

"How upset were you over your mother's death?"

She gulped. "I was deeply upset. I still miss her. She was the only person who I felt, loved me truly."

"Could it be you are just making up this tale of your mother's death?"

"No one would ever, ever want to think of that. What I saw and heard are the truth. I watched him beat my mother until she was black and blue. Then he did it to me. I would never want to make up such a horrible death, for someone I loved so much." Tears were streaming down her face.

You couldn't help but feel for the poor girl.

The lawyer was clearly flustered. "No more questions." The girl stepped down and went to sit down next to a handsome boy, who hugged her.

The judge's voice rumbled. "I would like to thank the witness for there testimonies. We will reconvene tomorrow morning at 10:00 am. The jury will leave and then court is dismissed."

We all stood and I took one last look at the Swan girl. She was still in the arms of the beautiful bronze-haired boy. It looked like he was whispering in her ear.

**EPOV**

I held Bella as she cried silently. "You did wonderful. You never have to do that again." I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from me. "Promise?" there was a faint smile on her face.

I smiled. "Promise." she gave me a kiss, which I returned. I kept it short and sweet.

I looked over at the guard led Charlie from the room. I growled. His thoughts the whole time were either thinking of ways to hurt Bella, or remembering the hurt he caused to his wife and daughter. He never felt remorse.

"Let's go." I said, pulling Bella up. My family stood and followed us out of the court room. As we left the building, I heard Bella take a deep breathe, finally happy to be out of there. We walked to the car and heard Carlisle's thoughts.

_How would you feel if just you and Bella stayed in a hotel? The drive back and forth will be hard on Bella and it would be of a more convince to stay here._

"Bella, how would you feel if we stayed here, while the trial went on?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It would be easier."

"Alright, then. It looks like we'll need to get a hotel." I said.

_I'll make arrangements. _Alice thought. I nodded my head to her as she whipped out her cell phone. With in minutes she had a reservation at a Hilton.

"Thanks Alice." I told her as she gave me the information.

"I'll bring up your stuff, later." She said giving Bella a hug good bye.

Bella and I got in the Volvo, leaving The rest of them to fit into the Mercedes.

_Ugh. Emmett takes up so much room. _

_Well, at least Carlisle and I get to sit in the front._

_Edward, this is very uncomfortable. _

_My skirt is going to be so winkled after this._

_Only a two hour drive. Only a two drive. If they start arguing I'll make them run home._

I laughed at my family, who was trying to get comfortable. I drove off towards the hotel that Alice had gotten us, I noticed a smile on Bella's face. It had traces of the smile I loved.

"Your smiling." I noted.

She smiled more and I gave her one in return, her heart sped up. "It's just that we are _finally_ going to be alone. Alone, alone. No one with super hearing around. I love the family, it's just sometimes…well… they can be nosy."

I laughed. "Yes, living with each other for so long, they tend to like to know the who, what, when, where and why of each other's personal lives."

She laughed with me. "I guess so."

We pulled up in front of the hotel and I helped Bella out of the car. We walked in and went to check in. The lady asked for the name and I told her Cullen.

_Ah. The honeymoon suite. The money they are paying for that and for us to have it ready in 20 minutes, they must be rich. But they both don't look over 17. Rich parents._

"The honeymooners. If there is anything, at all that you need, just let us know. Your room is on the 19 floor, suite 23." She handed me card keys. "Enjoy your stay at the Hilton."

As soon as we were in the elevator, Bella asked, raising an eyebrow, "Honeymooners?"

**BPOV**

"It's all Alice's doing. I swear." Edward said.

I smiled, "Of course. But I'm not mad. Are you?"

"I guess not, but why would she do that?" he asked.

"Because, it was the best cover. Do you think she would of believed we were just friends, sharing a hotel room together?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "What does it matter any way. It's not like we really are on our honeymoon. We need to get married first. I am only 15 I don't plan on getting married for at least another year, if not two." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body against him. I added in a whisper, "Besides, we don't have to do anything that you would do on a honeymoon." His arms were tight around me and his breathing was heavy. I was amazed at what I could do to him. I laughed and the elevator door opened. Two men in business suits entered. Edward and I shifted our position so that I was standing in front of him, with his arms wrapped around my waist.

I felt the elevator give a jerk and I felt my heart speed up. I started deep breathing.

"Still afraid of the elevator crashing?" Edward chuckled in my ear.

I nodded my head and gripped on to Edward's arms tighter. Finally the door to our floor opened and I rushed us out. I breathed a sigh of relief and Edward laughed. I rolled my eyes and pulled him to our room. I slid in the key and the little light went from red to green, I turned the handled and pushed opened the door. I was not expecting this.

The room was huge. There were several rooms to it. When you first walked in you entered into a open foyer, which had a big opening to a living room. Off of that was the bathroom, the kitchen/dining room, and the bedroom. The bedroom was, in it self amazing. They bed was covered in a soft blue comforter, with swirl designs. The bed was rather high off the ground. All of the bedroom furniture matched. The entire suite was breathtaking. But to think that I would be spending a couple of days here with Edward, now that really took my breath away.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Alice really has a knack for outgoing her self. I think she was planning this. How I never knew about it." He said, looking at the floor.

"You know that it isn't that bad. I mean there could be a heart shaped bath tub." I laughed, making him laugh slightly. " There's my darling Edward." I said in a fake English accent.

He chuckled more. "And here is my beautiful Bella. Perfect and angelic in every way." He mocked my accent, only a hundred times better, making my heart melt.

"Impossible." I muttered. He shook his head and brought his lips to mine. My hands wrapped around his chest and arms wrapped around my waist, straining each other closer to each other.

Edward pulled away. "What would you like to do now?" He asked, breathless.

I smiled as evilly as I could, "I can think of several things." I pushed him into the bedroom.

**CLIFFY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!! No, my insomnia is really getting to me. Like i have not clue what i just wrote. It's pure exhustion. So keeping tuning in. ok so i think i just got grounded from the computer for 2 weeks!!! i know i wont be able to survive either!!! i hope its shorter. **


	19. Movies and a Bedtime Makeover

**AN: I am back. YAY!! I was grounded for a week, which meant I wouldn't be able to come on until Tuesday, but I got a few days shaved off. I only had to play Cinderella. I cleaned my room, the kitchen, and the fridge. Ugh! But I did read Twilight and New Moon. Again. Haha. I still cry when I read chapter 3 in New Moon. The first time I read it, I threw the book across the room and cried. Then I picked it up and told it sorry. I know, I am a loser. HAHA! **

**Disclaimer: Do we need to go over and over this? I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 18**

**Movies and a Bedtime Makeover**

**EPOV**

A evil grin came across her face as she pushed me into the bedroom, "I can think of several things."

I was shocked, but I didn't let it show. "Bella, this isn't like you."

"Yup, that's why I was joking." She laughed her beautiful laugh. My dormant heard melted.

I raised my eyebrow, "Joking?"

"Yes, I decided to mess with your head and the look you got on your face, I think I got what I wanted. Actually, I just want to stay in and maybe watch a few movies." She went and sat on the edge of the bed. I could read the exhaustion on her face.

I sighed, "What ever you want, you've had a long day." I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She scooted closer to me and put her arms around me. I kissed the top of her head and rested my head there, taking in her beautiful scent.

We sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time, when she whispered, "Edward, do you think everything is going to be alright?"

I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes, "Everything is going to be fine. You don't need to worry." I gave her a light kiss, her heart sped up.

"I have worried my whole life, it's kind of hard not to worry." She sighed. "Old habits, die hard." She laughed lightly.

I chuckled. Bella, always finding a way to laugh. "Hey, why don't you order some food and I'll pick out a movie."

"You only want to pick it so that I can't pick a vampire movie." She pouted.

I smiled, "Maybe, maybe not." she pulled away from me and went over to the phone. I picked up the remote and scrolled through the movies. I decided on something funny. _Ratatouille_. An animated comedy about a blue rat named Remy who aspires to become a chef. Perfect. I bought it and waited for the Bella. She hung up the phone, took off her shoes and the short sleeved jacket to reveal a black cami. My eyes took her in.

She noticed. "Eyes up here, Edward." She laughed lifting my chin so I was looking at her face.

I shrugged, "Sorry, but it's your fault for being so beautiful." She rolled her eyes and got up on the bed. She leaned back against the pillows.

_Room 23. Here it is. _That must be the room service. I got up and ran to the door and had it opened before he could even knock. I smiled and thanked him, while he gave me the tray of food. I shut the door and brought the food over to Bella. I set it next to her and climb up next to her. I hit play and the movie started. I watched Bella as she ate. She had ordered pizza, nachos, and three ice teas.

"Hungry?" I asked during the opening credits.

She just glared at me. I paid little attention to the movie. I guess it was funny because Bella was laughing. After the movie was over, Bella was looking for another movie.

_EDWARD! We're here!_ Alice's voice rang in my head.

_Good, we're not interrupting anything. _Jasper's voice came.

"Alice and Jasper are here, Bella." I told her.

"Finally, I can change! I'll get the door." She jumped up and almost fell, but caught her self. She rushed to the door and I followed her. I caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Just as we reached the door, there was two small knocks. Bella opened the door and Alice bounced into the room and Jasper followed. Alice was pulling two large suitcases, one for Bella and one for me.

"Okay, so I got everything for you guys." Alice said as she handed me the suitcases.

I snorted, "That means you over packed."

"Better to be safe then sorry." she said turning away from me.

**APOV**

I turned to Bella. She was still wearing the same clothes from the trial. "Come on Bella, I'll give you… a bed time make over." grabbing the her suitcase from Edward, I pulled her to the bathroom.

"Alice, what the hell is a bed time makeover?" Bella asked.

"You'll see." I sang. I heard Bella groan behind me.

I shut the bathroom door and turned to Bella. "Okay, first you need a shower." I turned to her suitcase, opened and started sorting through it. I heard Bella take off her clothes and get into the shower. I picked out a purple nightie and a white robe to go over it. I handed Bella a towel as she turned off the water. It was wrapped around her when she stepped out. I held up the nightie.

"Oh, hell no. I am not wearing that." Bella frowned.

My eyebrows knitted together. "Why not? It's perfect."

"Edward and I are not at…that level in our relationship." She said.

"Is he not letting you go that far? I will talk to him--"

She cut me off. "No, _I_ am not letting us. I kind of want to wait. I want to take our relationship, slow. So that means nothing too tempting." She smiled and started going through the suitcase. She pulled out a pair of purple pants and a purple tank top. She got dressed and put the robe I picked out over it. I just rolled my eyes and started brushing her hair. I parted it to the side and rubbed some anti-frizz through it. I thought about how to do her hair. I got a vision of what it would look like if I French braided it. It would be wavy and beautiful.

**(Link on my profile for outfit)**

When I finished braiding it I said, "Finished."

Bella hugged me, "Thanks Alice."

I hugged her back, "Anytime. Now I think it's time for Jasper and I to be going."

She nodded her head and we walked out into the living room.

"Let's go Jazz. Bye Bella." I said giving her another hug. "See you guys tomorrow."

**BPOV**

After saying good bye to Alice and Jasper, I went back to the bedroom to pick a movie. I decided on _Pan's Labyrinth._ It was in Spanish, so I made sure to get the one with subtitles. I scooted back to get under the covers. Edward was already there and I snuggled into his arms. I ended up falling asleep in the middle of the movie. I dreamed all night. Some were good dreams, while others were my worst nightmares.

**Here it is. Hope you guys like. Sorry it's so short. Please forgive me. **


	20. The Trial Part 3 Edward's Poke of Doom

**AN: Some one said the pace of this was ridiculous. I laughed. I thought it was hilarious someone called me ridiculous. It's mostly because I love the word ridiculous. But thank you for the reviews! Some one asked me what music Edward was listening to that Bella thought was bull shit. It was **_**The Academy Is… **_**Bella usually likes that type of music, but she can't stand **_**The Academy Is…**_**Now on to the ridiculousness of this fanfic. Haha. BTW I am thinking of making this an Edward chappy. Idk though. Read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Twilight. If you don't know who does, then there is something seriously wrong with you.**

**Chapter 19**

**The Trial Part 3 aka Edward's Poke of Doom!**

**EPOV**

"Good morning." my angel said from the doorway.

I turned to face her. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. I was in front of her in a second. "Good morning," I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

She smiled, "What were you doing?"

"Getting you breakfast ready." I released her, but held on to her hand, as I pulled her to the table. She sat down and started eating the pancakes I had order for her.

"You know," She said between bites, "you guys, do _way_ too much for me. I still have arms, legs and fingers. I can do some things myself." She was trying her best to glare at me.

I laughed. "Bella, silly Bella, we like doing things for you. Esme loves cooking for you. She finally has someone to cook for. Once, she was so desperate for someone to cook for, she almost made us eat." I shuddered.

Bella laughed, "What did she try to make you eat?"

I grimaced. "Chicken." Bella was in a fit of laughter. "This isn't funny, Bella. Do know how… annoying it is to bring human food back up."

"Edward, please, with the details. I am eating." She said, taking a bite of bacon.

I chuckled, "Fine, you finish up. I am going to get changed." She nodded her head.

I headed into the bedroom, where the suitcase Alice had brought me was. I opened it to find, an outfit with a note on it.

_Edward,_

_Yes, I expect you to wear what I picked out for you. You and Bella will look so cute together. Do not shake your head. You will wear this and you will like it. See you soon._

_Love your sister,_

_Alice_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I put on the blue stripped shirt and khaki pants. I put on the black shoes last. I heard Bella in the bathroom getting ready. I left the bedroom and went into the living room to wait. She stepped out and I laughed. Our outfits were almost identical. She had on black flats and a dark blue tank top underneath her shirt. Her hair tumbled in waves down her back.

**(Go to link on my profile, if you want to view outfits)**

She rolled her eyes. "There's Alice for you." I laughed and walked over to her, pulling her into my arms. I leaned down and kissed her. Her hands grasped my shoulders.

I pulled away. "We better get going or we'll be late." She opened her eyes and nodded. We left our room and made our way down to the lobby. My car was waiting outside for us. I helped Bella in and made my way around to the driver's side. I started my Volvo, put in _Breaking Benjamin's Phobia _and made the drive to the court house.

"Good choice." Bella smiled and started singing along to the song. I sang with her. It took a little longer then usual because of traffic, but we got there. Bella seemed a little more relaxed today then she did yesterday. We went through the process of entering the court house and made our way to the court room. I heard the thoughts of my family.

_Where are they? _

_I hate being here. I only came because Emmett dragged me._

_All those emotions yesterday. Hopefully today will be better._

_I hope Edward remembered to get Bella breakfast. _

_Oh. Roselie looks annoyed. I hope she doesn't make me suffer because of it. Last night was great. _I cringed and tried to block the mental images.

_Edward's here. Hi, Edward. _

I gave Bella a smile and her hand a gentle squeeze . She smiled back at me as we entered the court room. I heard Emmett's snickering and saw Jasper's sympathetic face.

_Alice, did it again. Didn't she? _I nodded my head.

Alice bounced over to Bella and hugged her. "You look great. Matching was the way to go. Your hair looks amazing too. Edward," she said looking at me, "you look alright too."

"Gee, thanks Alice." I said sarcastically.

We made our way to the seats. Bella sat next to the wall, I was next to Bella, then it was Alice, Jasper, Roselie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle on the end. The guard that was assigned to Bella, sat behind us.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge George Gibson." The judge walked in and sat. "You may be seated." Said the gruff voice of the guard.

The jury was called in and so was Charlie.

_Wait until I get up there. They will have to believe my story. _I felt like getting up and tearing him to shreds.

_Edward calm down, or it's going to be both us killing him. _Came Jasper's concerned voice as well as a wave of calm. The whole court room, relaxed.

_That was weird._ Came from various people through out court.

"Could you have made that any more obvious." I whispered too low for any humans ears to hear.

_Don't worry about me. Bella's just under the freaking out level. The calm barely did anything. _Jasper told me. I turned my attention to Bella. She was breathing deeply and there was tears in her eyes. Her heart was racing out of control.

I put my lips next to her ear and took her hand in mine. "Everything is going to be fine." I started rubbing circles with my thumb on her palm. Her breathing returned to normal as did her heart rate. I pulled her closer to me and she leaned into me.

The judge's voice caught our attention, "Will the defense call it's first witness?"

The nasty Mr. Burns stood up. "Yes, the defense call Charles Swan to the stand." Charlie was unhand cuffed from the table and lead over the witness stand, where the handcuffed him to that. He was sworn in.

_The truth? Sure, I'll tell the truth. _

"Please state your name for the court." Mr. Burns said.

"Charles Swan."

"What is your profession?"

Charlie got a smug look on his face. "I am the police chief of Forks."

_Please let him be a good liar. _Mr. Burns said to himself.

"Did you ever hit your daughter or your late wife?"

"Yes, but it was only once."  
"Why did you hit them?"

"They were very, very late coming home from the store and I got angry. I was very sorry for doing it."

_Wow he's better then I thought._

_They are going to fall for it. _Charlie laughed evilly in his head.

I looked over at Bella. Her eyes were on my face. I smiled at her and she relaxed slightly.

"How did Bella get those bruises?"

"Her own clumsiness."

"What happened the night your wife died?"

"She said she was going for a walk in the woods and that she would be back. After she didn't come back for a couple of hours, I started to get worried. So I went to the woods and looked for her. I found a ways in. I looked like she had fallen down this hill. I picked her up and carried her back to the house." He made a sound like he was holding back tears. _This is better then when I pact iced. _

I looked down at Bella again. Her eyes were glued to her father, tears pouring down her face. I took both of her hands and started rubbing circles onto her palms.

"I called for help, but I knew she was dead."

"That must have been horrible for you."

He frowned. "Yes, it was."

_His story doesn't add up. There is so much evidence against him. Why would he even plead not guilty, when clearly he is not?_ The "voice" was from a woman in the jury.

"Thank you." Mr. Burns went and sat down.

Ms. Hangler looked composed. "Do you know how much time you face in jail?"

"Not exactly, no."

"You face over 70 years in prison. What do you think of that?"

"That is a lot of time to serve for something I didn't do."

"So would it be fair to say that you would do anything to get out of that?"

"Yes."

"Would you tell the truth?"

"Of course." _What is she getting at?_

"Would you lie?"

"No."

"Even if it meant you didn't have to go to prison?"

"No."

"Do you wear a size 11 shoe?"

"Yes."

"Were you married?"

"Yes."

_I know what she is doing. I need to object. _Mr. Burns said, but it was too late.

Ms. Hangler was overwhelming him with yes or no questions. "Did you kill your wife?"

"Yes." the court room gasped and erupted into whispers. "No, I mean no. I didn't. She tricked me." Charlie was furious. I looked over at Bella. She was smiling.

"Order!" the judge slammed down his gavel. The room quieted.

"One last question. Did you abuse and neglect your daughter?"

"No."

"Thank you no more questions."

_Guilty. _I heard the different "voices" of the jury.

_Open and closed. Easy as pie._ Ms. Hangler's voice was happy.

I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the rest voices that had exploded in my head.

"Will the defense please give it closing statements." the judge's voice echoed through out the room. Mr. Burns stood and gave a such a lousy closing statement that I barely remembered what he said. Ms. Hangler gave a short closing statement. She didn't even need to give one.

"You, the jury, have seen the evidence, listened to the testimony and know you must decide if Charles Swan is guilty or not. You are dismissed." They left the room.

"We will reconvene when the jury has made a decision."

**(If I didn't love you I would stop here and give you a lovely cliffy. But, I decided not to because I love you!!)**

He pounded his gavel twice. He rose as did the rest of us. I turned to Bella. She was smiling. "What was the jury thinking?"

"Guilty." I told her with a smile. She threw her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Told you so." I chuckled.

She pulled back and glared at me. I leaned down and kissed her. Her heart raced and I pulled away.

Alice voice interrupted us, "They jury will have a decision in two hours. Let's go get some lunch." She winked.

"Alright, let's go."

**BPOV**

Carlisle suggested we walk to the restaurant. It was a cute Italian place just a block from the court house. They had to put two tables together to fit us all. I was thinking. It was probably going to be pretty odd that only one person out of eight order.

"Bella, that is perfect." Alice said, having already seen my plan.

"Really, it will work?" I asked.

"Yes, it will." Edward said.

I smiled. "Alright, just make sure you guys order something small. I don't think I could eat that much."

"What in the world are you three talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Just Bella's brilliant plan so we don't bring so much attention to us. See we all order food, but Bella." Alice explained.

"Wait, isn't that backwards?" Emmett was confused.

"Let me finish. We all order a small dish. Then we pass all the plates around, to look like we want to test each other's dish. They will end up at Bella and she will eat some of each dish, that way it looks like we all ate."

"That's so crazy…it just might work." Jasper laughed.

Esme smiled. "That's a wonderful plan."

"Thanks, just remember small dishes. Even I can't eat 7 meals." I said and they all laughed.

They were all so excited to be "ordering". The waitress came and took our drink orders. She stunned by the beauty of the Cullen family, especially the men. Lucky the Cullen's mostly stuck with water. I told the waitress I wasn't feeling well. She eyed me and walked off to the kitchen.

Edward snorted and I asked, "What?"

"Just the reason she came up with for you not ordering." He said.

Even his family was eyeing him now. "Well, what was her reason?"

"She thinks your pregnant." He started chuckling and so did the rest of his family.

I was utterly confused. "Why is that so funny?"

"Vampire's body freeze, basically when they change and all the fluids are replaced with venom. So it is impossible for vampires to get pregnant." Edward explained.

"Oh ok." I said. The waitress came back with the drinks, I scooted closer to Edward. She took our food order. Once again, I said wasn't feeling well. She eyed me again. I glared at her. She went back to the kitchen.

"She's getting on my nerves." I was very annoyed.

"Mine too. She won't knock it off with the pregnant jabs." Edward said.

I poked him in his side. I laughed. "Now I jabbed you."

"No you poked me." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I poked you." I poked him again. "What are you going to do about it?"

He smiled playfully, "Well, if I wanted to, I could poke you and brake your arm."

"BEWARE OF EDWARD'S POKE OF DOOM!" I yelled.

Everyone chuckled. "Bella, your being really loud." Edward said.

"So what? What, are you going to unleash your poke of doom on me?" I said, poking him again. He laughed. "Admit it. My poke of doom is better than yours!" I challenged him.

"No I think mine are better." He said.

"We'll see about that." I said.

"Sure, Bella." He laughed. The waitress came back with our food. That's when things got a little crazy. Some how Esme ended up with two dinners, I ended up with three and Alice had two. Soon enough I had eaten enough of each plate. Carlisle paid and we made our way back to the court house. Just as we had entered the court room, the jury was ready to come back. We all sat down and went through the whole standing for the judge and bringing in the jury.

"Have you reached a decision?" The judge asked the jury forewoman.

She replied, "We have your Honor. We find the defendant guilty on one count of child neglect. We find the defendant guilty for one count of child abuse in the second degree. We find the defendant guilty for one count of murder in the first degree."

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury. You are dismissed. It is my recommendation that the maximum sentence be served for all counts. A date will be set up at a later time. Court dismissed."

I stood and was received by my family with hugs. I looked over at my father and truthfully, I could say that I wasn't sad. He got what he deserved. I walked over to him.

"Charlie." I addressed him coldly.

"Bella, well looks like you win. But I will figure a way out and when I do, you are the one I am coming after and you'll--"

I cut him off. "Shut up Charlie. Dream on. That's never going to happen. You only wish it would happen. I won't miss you. No one will miss you. You are going to die in jail, alone. This is the last time you will see me, Charlie. You will never hear from me again. Good bye Charlie." I turned from him and walked to Edward's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked as we walked to the car.

I smiled at him. "You know, for the first time I can say, yes. I am going to be okay. I have you to thank for that Edward. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me.

**There you go. Thanks to my cousin for the "poke of doom" idea. I thought it was going to be an all Edward chappy, but I really wanted Bella's pov for the end.**

**There is a poll on my page!! I am going to do another story before i start the squeal to this!!**

**I am said to say that this is nearing it close. I think one more chapter and it will be over. I am sad. But hey there is always that squeal to look forward too. Hope you guys enjoyed. **


	21. Epilogue

**AN: Well, sad to say this is the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and my cousin Michelle for the encouragement and Edward's Poke of Doom. I would like to **_**not**_** thank my brother, who kicked me off the computer in the middle of a chappy, my mom who grounded me from the computer for 4 days. Here, it is the end.**

**Disclaimer: I will so not miss doing this. I don't own Twilight.**

**Epilogue**

I was sitting on the balcony of my bedroom, looking out at the forest. Cold arms slipped around me. "Hey." I said, looking into Edward's glorious, sparkling face.

He kissed my forehead, "Hi. What are you doing?" He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Thinking." I said, with a smirk.

Edward made a face, but replaced it with a smile, "About what?"

"Just the past few months." I said. Six months. Six wonderful months with Edward and the rest of my family. I could officially call them that. A month after the trail, Carlisle and Esme adopted me. I was now Isabella Hale. I took Roselie and Jasper's last name because it would have looked funny if I was a Cullen. Roselie was not happy with the fact I would now pose as her "little sister", but Edward had told her to get over it. Christmas was the most happiest Christmas in my short life. Even though, I had received so much more then I deserved, I was happy with just having a family. They were the best gift. Winter slipped into spring and one day in April, Edward took me to our meadow, where he proposed to me. He gave me his biological mother, Elizabeth's, ring. At first I said no. I was still so young, but in the end I said yes. How could I not say yes? I wanted to be with Edward forever, and he with me. Marriage would just make it the forever part more official. We're still not getting married for a while, but just the fact that it is in the future, brings butterflies to my stomach. Now it was the middle of May and school was almost over.

"Have they been a good few months?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "The best of my life." I reached for his lips and he leaned down to touch his lightly to mine. "Definitely, the best." I said when he pulled away.

"That's great." He said as he rest his head on mine. We just sat there and looked into the setting sun. I wasn't able to imagine life any better then that. I had a man that I loved and who loved me. I had a family that loved me. Life was definitely not going to get much better then that. I had one word for how I felt: Happy.

**Yes, short but perfect I think. Well I hope you guys have enjoyed this. I know I have. Please stayed tuned for the squeal, which I hope I will get started on in a month or so. Throw some ideas, for what you want in the squeal, at me. I am going to post a play list with in the next day or two. Until next time,**

**Nicole aka colegurl09 **


	22. Playlist

**Play list**

**Somebody Save Me**

**Chapter 1 **

Bring Me to Life-Evanescence Lyrics _(Thanks to CherryBlossoms016 for the song) _

**Chapter 2**

Hands On Me- Vanessa Carlton

Runway- Cartel

**Chapter 3**

Emergency- Paramore

**Chapter 4**

I've Got You- McFly

**Chapter 5**

DOA- Foo Fighters HAHA

Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 6 **

Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _(Thanks to elusivepoet for song)_

Hot- Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 7**

Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off- Panic! At The Disco _(Humor, mostly) _

Lies- Evanescence

**Chapter 8**

Bubbly- Coblie Caillat

**Chapter 9**

Crazy on You- Heart

Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence

**Chapter 10**

Crawling- Linkin Park

My Heart- Paramore

**Chapter 11**

Just My Luck- McFly

All About Us- Tatu

Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

**Chapter 12**

Honestly- Cartel

**Chapter 13**

Never Let this Go- Paramore

No Worries- McFly

**Chapter 14**

You Get Me- Michelle Branch

Firefly- Breaking Benjamin

Hallelujah- Paramore

**Chapter 15**

Brighter- Paramore

A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" - Fallout Boy

**Chapter 16**

Runaway- Avril Lavigne

That's What You Get- Paramore

**Chapter 17**

Contagious- Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 18**

Fall to Pieces- Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 19**

Sooner or Later- Breaking Benjamin

XO- Fallout Boy

**Epilogue **

Until Tomorrow- Paramore


End file.
